Responsibility
by siihyun.kyumin
Summary: Sungmin hamil karna perbuatan Kyuhyun. Akankah Kyuhyun mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya? KyuMin couple mind to RNR? chap 8 END update!
1. Chapter 1

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / NC / Mpreg / Part 1

Author : EvilBaby KyuMin

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : M

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata temen author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Sekelompok siswa tengah mengobrol di kelas mereka dengan asyiknya, sesekali tertawa dan saling melempar ejekan.

BRAK!

Siswa – siswa yg terdiri dari 4 orang namja itu menghentikan obrolan mereka terhenti saat ada yg mengebrak meja mereka.

"sungmin hyung, ada apa?" Tanya seorang namja berpipi chubby bermata sipit pada namja manis yg baru saja mengebrak meja barusan.

"hei ada apa denganmu? Kenapa wajahmu muram begitu?" Tanya namja lain yg berwajah cantik namun terlihat angkuh.

"ceritakan pada kami apa yg terjadi? Kau bertengakar dengan kyuhyun lagi hyung?" kali ini pertanyaan yg hampir sama terlontar dari mulut namja mungil nan imut.

"duduklah dulu, lalu ceritakan pada kami." Dan perkataan ini berasal dari namja terakhir yg memiliki wajah menawan.

sungmin, nama namja manis yg tadi mengebrak meja temannya itu segera duduk di bangkunya. Di samping namja berwajah chubby, bermata sipit bernama henry.

"aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, aku malu." Jawab sungmin tertunduk.

"sebenarnya ada apa hyung?" Tanya ryeowook penasaran.

"ayolah ceritakan pada kami." Desak henry.

"jangan buat orang penasaran!" bentak heechul.

"kami janji akan membantu jika memang kau sedang ada masalah." Donghae menepuk bahu sungmin.

sesaat namja manis itu terdiam memandang satu – persatu sahabatnya yg tengah menunggunya bercerita. Dari wajahnya terlihat jelas raut wajah ragu,takut dan malu.

"huft~ tapi jika aku mengatakannya, pasti kalian akan malu karna memiliki teman sepertiku." Sungmin mendesah dan berkata dengan sedih.

"aigoo, kami tidak mungkin seperti itu. Ayolah hyung, katakana yg sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap ryeowook mendesak sungmin.

"Lee sungmin, cepat katakan atau aku akan menyeret kekasihmu ke mari dan menyuruhnya menjelaskan yg sebenarnya terjadi. Aku yakin ini semua ada hubungannya dengan bocah itu." Heecul yg geram dengan sungmin , mengancamnya.

"j-jangan hyung! " sungmin langsung panic saat heechul hendak keluar kelas.

"kalau begitu cepat ceritakan." Titah heechul sarkastik.

Sungmin menarik nafasnya berat, dan menyiapkan diri untuk menceritakan apa yg tengah ia alami pada sahabat – sahabatnya. Karna, ia sendiri pun tak sanggup jika harus menangung ini semua sendiri.

"a-aku, aku hamil."

DEG

Semua tiba – tiba hening, donghae,heechul,ryeowook dan henry terlalu shock hingga tak mampu berkata – kata. Mungkinkah ini? Seorang namja hamil?

"jangan bercanda lee sungmin, namja tidak bisa hamil." Ucap heechul dingin.

"hyung, kau jadi ketularan evil gara – gara terlalu sering deket kyuhyun." Ucap ryeowook yg juga dingin.

"sudahlah hyung, itu tidak lucu." Ucap henry yg juga dingin.

"kau bercanda kan hyung?" Tanya donghae yg sepertinya memang lebih baik hati ketimbang 3 temannya yg lain.

"sudah kuduga kalian tidak akan percaya." Jawab sungmin sedih.

"apa yg membuatmu berkata seperti itu?" Tanya heechul.

"apa hyung sudah chek?" Tanya ryeowook dan sungmin pun mengangguk.

"lalu bagaimana hasilnya?" Tanya donghae.

"kalian semua ikut aku." Sungmin segera beranjak dan menarik tangan ryeowook.

heechul,donghae dan henry mengikuti sungmin di belakangnya. Mereka tak tahu sungmin akan membawa mereka, tapi sepertinya sungmin benar – benar serius dengan ucapannya.

sampailah mereka di toilet sekolah, sungmin menggiring mereka semua masuk ke dalam toilet dan mengunci pintunya.

"untuk apa hyung membawa kami kemari?" Tanya henry.

sungmin tak menjawab, ia malah mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari kantong celana seragamnya. Dan benda itu adalah test memandang heran pada sungmin.

"untuk apa itu hyung?" Tanya ryeowook polos.

"berikan padaku." Heechul mengambil test pack itu dari tangan sungmin dan membuka penutupnya, dan mereka semua terkejut kmbali melihat 2 garis yg berada di test pack itu.

"h-hyung..k-kau benar – benar.." donghae tak melanjutkan perkataanya, ini semua sungguh sangat mengejutkannya. Sementara sungmin hanya menunduk dan menahan isakannya.

"kau positif hamil hyung? Berapa bulan?" Tanya henry.

"entahlah, tapi aku sudah merasakan mual dari 2 minggu lalu. Kukira itu hanya masuk angin biasa." Jawab sungmin lirih.

"apa bocah itu pelakunya? Dia appa dari anak yg kau kandung?" Tanya heechul seolah kyuhyun adalah seorang penajahat keji.

"i-iya. Kyuhyun appanya." Jawab sungmin takut – takut.

TRENG TRENG TRENG

Bunyi bel sekolah tanda masuk pun berbunyi, ke-5 namja itu memutuskan untuk membahas masalah ini nanti bersama orang yg bersangkutan dengan kehamilan sungmin.

sungmin sendiri sangat terkejut dan takut, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa hamil? Ia kan seorang namja, namun di balik rasa terkejut dan takutnya terselip rasa bahagia. Ia dan kyuhyun pernah bermimpi menikah dan memiliki anak, dan harapannya terkabul. Namun waktunya tidak tepat.

Author poV end

Sungmin poV

Tuhan sungguh aku sangat senang karna kau telah memberikan anugerah padaku, tapi mengapa di saat yg seperti ini? Sebentar lagi aku akan menghadapi Ujian kelulusan dan akan masuk kuliah, tapi mengapa ini malah terjadi?. Sekarang kehamilanku membuatku malu dan takut, malu jika org2 mengetahui keadaanku dan takut jika mereka juga tak mampu menerima kehadiranku.

"hyung, sudahlah jangan kau pikirkan terus. Kami akan berusaha membantumu, tenanglah." Aku tersadar dari lamunanku saat menengar ucapan wookie, aku menoleh dan tersenyum singkat padanya.

"gomawo wookie-ah." Ucapku, aku sungguh merasa hina di hadapan teman – temanku saat ini. Walau mereka juga memiliki hubungan dengan namja, tapi tak seharusnya bukan namja hamil?

ryeowook kembali focus mendengarkan sonsaengnim yg menerangkan di depan kelas, sementara aku kembali merenungkan nasibku. Apa yg terjadi jika kyuhyun tahu aku hamil? Apa ia akan senang, atau malah ia akan menghindariku?

"eheemm..Lee sungmin, kerjakan soal di depan." Aku terkejut saat melihat shin sonsaengnim sudah berada di hadapnku dan memasang tampang garangnya lalu menyuruhku mengerjakan soal fisika di papan tulis.

"b-baik.." dengan gugup aku pun mulai mengerjakan soal di depan, tapi belum selesai aku mengerjakan setengahnya perutku sudah mual dan kepalaku pusing.

"kenapa berhenti? Teruskan." Titah shin sonsaengnim, aku pun melanjutkan mengerjakan soal. Tapi kepalaku benar – benar pusing.

"hooekk..hoekk..emmpph!" aku membekap mulutku saat tak kuasa Manahan mual yg menderaku.

"sungmin-ah, gwencanha?" Tanya shin sonsaengnim khawatir.

"sebaiknya kita ke UKS." Donghae berdiri dan segera membawaku ke ruang UKS.

tapi sebelum ke UKS donghae terlebih dulu membawaku ke toilet agar aku bisa memuntah dulu sepuasnya, barulah setelah itu donghae membawaku ke UKS.

"hyung, apa masih terasa mual?" Tanya donghae, aku hanya menggeleng lemah.

"apa hyung membutuhkan sesuatu? Biar aku carikan." Tawar donghae lagi.

'a-anio, aku hanya butuh istirahat sebentar." Jawabku.

"ya sudah hyung tidurlah, aku akan menjagamu." Ucapnya, namun aku menggeleng.

"ani, kau kembalilah kekelas." Suruhku pada donghae.

"tapi hyung.."

"sudah, aku baik – baik saja. Aku ingin tidur." aku memotong perkataan donghae sebelum ia menyelesaikannya. Dan akhirnya donghae mengalah dan kembali kekelas.

Aku pun berusaha memejamkan mata, berharap rasa mual dan pusing yg kurasakan bisa menghilang sedikit – demi sedikit. dan akhirnya kantuk benar – benar menyerangku, aku pun tertidur di ruang UKS.

kurasakan ada yg membelai rambutku dengan lembut, begitu hangat dan nyaman sentuhannya. Lalu kurasa ada yg mengecup bibirku, dan tepat saat itu aku melihat kyuhyun tengah duduk di sampingku dengan wajahnya yg khawatir.

"chagi kau sudah sadar?" tanyanya begitu khawatir.

"mmhh..ne." jawabku lemah, rasa pusing masih sedikit terasa.

"donghae hyung bilang kau sakit dan tidur di ruang UKS, jadi aku kemari untuk menemuimu." Ucap kyuhyun, masih membelai lembut rambutku.

"kyu~" pangilku lirih, haruskah aku member tahunya sekarang? Tapi rasanya aku belum sanggup.

"ne, apa ada yg sakit? Atau ada yg kau inginkan?" tanyanya penuh perhatian.

"ani, hanya sedikit mual.." jawabku, aku belum sanggup untuk mengatakannya sekarang.

" kalau begitu hyung pulang saja, minta izin pada sonsaengnim. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang." Saran kyuhyun.

"anio, tidak usah. Itu hanya akan membuat khawatir orang rumah." Tolakku yg sebenarnya takut ketahuan hamil oleh eomma.

"tapi—"

"sudah kyunnie, aku baik – baik saja.:" aku segera memotong ucapannya.

"huft~baiklah tuan keras kepala." Ucapny menyerah, aku hanya bisa tersenyum mendengarnya.

Sepanjang istirahat berlangsung aku di temani kyuhyun di ruang UKS, saling bercanda dan tertawa. Tapi di balik itu semua aku masih sangat merasa takut dan penuh dengan kebimbangan. Haruskah ku pertahankan janinku atau aku musnahkan? Aku teramat sangat bingung.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

TRENG TRENG TRENG

Bel tanda pulang pun berbunyi, seluruh siswa dan siswi SMA itu berhamburan dari kelas mereka. Terlihat heechul,donghae,ryeowook dan henry berjalan bersama dengan sungmin yg terlihat amat lemah.

"hyung yakin tidak mau pulang?" Tanya ryeowook.

"ani wookie, aku tidak mau eomma,appa atau pun sungjin cemas." Jawab sungmin lemah.

"apa tidak sebaiknya kau periksakan kehamilanmu hyung? Kau terlihat sangat lemah, padahal kandunganmu belum juga menginjak 1 bulan" donghae tampak khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin.

"saran donghae benar, tak ada salahnya di periksa. Mungkin saja kau salah, alat tes itu mungkin saja salah." Ucap heechul.

"tidak usah, ini akan sangat memalukan jika org lain mengetahui kondisiku." Tolak sungmin.

"hyung,bagaimana dengan kyuhyun? Apa dia sudah tahu?" Tanya henry. Sungmin tercekat, ia paling tidak ingin di Tanya soal ini. Kini semua sahbatnya memandangnya penasaran.

"a-ani, d-dia belum tahu, aku tidak sanggup mengatakannya." Jawab sungmin tertunduk lemah hampir terisak.

"aisshh bodoh, harusnya kau beri tahu dia. Biar dia tanggung jawab, biar bagaimanapun dia ayah dari janin yg kau kandung." Ucap heechul geram.

"aku belum berani, aku masih takut untuk memberitahunya..hiks.." sungmin mulai terisak.

"sudah sudah hyung, jangan menangis. Sekarang yg penting kta sampai ke rumahku dulu, baru bicarakan mengenai hal ini." Ryeowook menenangkan sungmin yg terisak.

Heechul hanya mendelik acuh dan berjalan duluan menuju tempat parkirnya. Kekasihnya pasti sudah menunggu di sana, sementara donghae,ryeowook dan henry berjalan perlahan bersama sungmin. Mereka sangat khawatir dengan keadaan sungmin.

"hyung pakai sabukmu, mian kami tidak bisa ikut kerumah wookie untuk menjagamu." Henry memasangkan sabuk pengaman pada sungmin.

"gwencanha henry-ah, gomawo." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada henry.

"hati – hati hyung, wookie-ah beritahu kami jika terjadi sesuatu." Pesan donghae.

"baik, tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab wookie dan menaiki mobil Jazz merahnya.

"sampai jumpa." Sungmin melambaikan tangannya pada donghae dan henry yg di balas keduanya.

Selama di perjalanan ke rumah wookie, sungmin hanya terdiam memikirkan nasibnya. Ia tidak mungkin terus merahasiakan ini dari kyuhyun, biar bagaimanapun kyuhyun berhak tahu kehadiaran janin itu, dia ayahnya.

**Drrrttt Drrtttt Drtttt Drrrrrttt**

"hyung, HP-mu bergetar." Wookie memberitahu sungmin mengenai HP-nya yg sedari tadi bergetar namun tak di tanggapi oleh sungmin.

"biarkan saja, aku sedang malas bicara dengan siapapun." Jawab sungmin dingin.

"t-tapi itu dari kyuhyun."

"sudah kau saja yg jawab, katakan kalau aku sedang tidur."

"b-baik.."

AKhirnya wookie yg mengangkat telpon dari kyuhyun, sungmin hanya tetap diam dan mendengarkan percakapan wookie dan kyuhyun.

"baiklah akan ku sampaikan, sampai jumpa."

KLIK

Wookie memutus sambungan telponnya dengan kyuhyun.

"dia mengkhawaitrkanmu hyung."

"biarkan saja."

Ryewook kembali focus untuk menyetir, tak ada gunanya bicara pada sungmin di saat seperti ini. Wookie amat prihatin dan ikut sedih atas keadaan sungmin yg seperti ini, wookie sangat menyayangi sungmin seperti hyung-nya sendiri.

"hyung sudah sampai, kajja kta turun." Ucap wookie ketika sudah berada di rumahnya yg mewah.

"ne.." sungmin segera turun dari mobil.

Sungmin merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur wookie, kini ia tengah berada di kamar wookie. Tubuh dan pikirannya benar – benar lelah dengan semua ini.

"hyung, sekarang ceritakan bagaimana awal dari semua ini. Kau hamil, berarti kau dan kyuhyun pernah 'melakukannya'?" wookie langsung menanyai sungmin.

"ya kami memang pernah beberapa kali ' melakukannya'." Jawab sungmin.

"omo~ bagaimana bisa?" Tanya wookie lagi."

"semua ini berawal dari…" sungmin memulai dongengnya, wookie mendengarkan cerita sungmin dengan serius.

FLASHBACK…

Malam hari di kota seoul, kyuhyun dan sungmin tengah berada di bar merayakan pesta ulang tahun salah satu teman kyuhyun dari china, yaitu zhoumi.

"kyu sudah, kau minum terlalu banyak." Sungmin mencegah kyuhyun yg hendak meneguk minumannya.

"aishh minimin chagiaa..kau tidak perlu khawatir.. aku masih kuat." Ujar kyuhyun dan meminum kembali minumannya.

"sebaiknya kita pulang, kau sudah terlalu mabuk." Sungmin menarik tangan kyuhyun untuk berdiri dan meninggalkan bar itu.

"wow kui xian, kau sudah mabuk rupanya?" ucap zhoumi saat melihat sungmin membopong tubuh kyuhyun yg sudah mabuk.

"zhoumi, aku dan kyuhyun permisi dulu, terima kasih atas undangannya." Sungmin berpamitan pada zhoumi.

"siapa yg bilang aku mabuk heh? Kau tidak lihat aku masih sanggup bertahan! Jangan remehkan aku ya!" racau kyuhyun sambil menunjuk – nunjuk zhoumi.

"berdiri saja tidak bisa sendiri, masih bilang kau tidak mabuk." Cibir zhoumi.

"sudah kyu, kajja sebaiknya kta pulang." Sungmin hendak berbalik membawa tubuh kyuhyun keluar dari bar tapi kyuhyun malah mendorongnya.

BRUK!

"lepass! Aku masih bisa berdiri sendiri!" ucap kyuhyun yg sempoyongan hampir terjatuh.

"oh ya.. ku tantang kau menghabiskan 3 botol wine. Jika kau menang kau akan dapatkan yg kau mau." Zhoumi mengajukan taruhan.

"kyu jangan, sebaiknya kita pulang. Kau takkan sanggup." Sungmin berusaha menyadarkan kyuhyun, namun sama sekali tak berhasil.

"baik akan ku terima taruhan mu itu.. hahaha pasti aku yg menang." Kyuhyun menerima tawaran itu lalu tertawa layaknya orang gila, zhoumi hanya menyeringai melihat kyuhyun yg masuk ke dalam jebakannya.

Dan akhirnya taruhan itu di mulai, sungmin sudah berkali – kali member tahu kyuhyun untuk menyerah saja dan pulang, namun kyuhyun sama sekali tak menggubrisnya. Dan malah terus melanjutkan pertaruhan itu, sorak – sorai dari pengunjung bar lain yg menyoraki zhoumi dan kyuhyun bergema. Dan pertaruhan pun di menangkan oleh kyuhyun.

"Kau hebat *sengguk* kui xian *sengguk.." zhoumi sudah sangat mabuk.

"hahaha *sengguk* kau baru tahu ya? Hahaha *sengguk*…"

"kyu,sudah ayo pulang!" sungmin yg melihat kyuhyun sudah sangat mabuk menarik kyuhyun paksa dan segera keluar dari bar.

"chagiiiaa..aku menang hahha *sengguk*" kyuhyun meracau tak jelas.

"dsar pemabuk." Cibir sungmin.

Lalu sungmin segera membawa kyuhyun ke mobil miliknya, memakaikan sabuk pada kyuhyun sebelum akhirnya mereka melesat pergi meninggalkan bar menuju apartemen kyuhyun.

"aishhh…tubuhmu berat kyu." Saat ini sungmin tengah kesusahan membopong tubuh kyuhyun dari parkiran. Sungmin melihat ada petus security dan berniat meminta bantuan.

"Ahjussi!" pangil sungmin, petugas security itu kemudian menghampiri sungmin.

"ada apa tuan?" Tanya petugas itu.

"bisa tolong bantu aku mengantarkan temanku, dia sedang mabuk berat. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus membopongnya sendiri." Jawab sungmin.

"baiklah.."untungnya petugas security itu bersedia membantu.

Setelah sampai di depan pintu apartemen kyuhyun, sungmin berterima kasih pada petugas security itu lalu membopong tubuh kyuhyun ke dalam kamarnya. Merebahkan tubuh yg terlihat kurus itu, namun ternyata sangat berat.

"huft~~ merepotkan saja." Sungmin menghela nafas lega saat telah berhasil membawa kyuhyun ke akamrnya.

"mmhh..minimin chagii nghh.." kyuhyun mengigau. Sungmin terkikik mendengar igauan kyuhyun.

"sebaiknya aku gantikan pakaiannya, kasian dia kalau tidur dengan baju seperti itu." Inisaitif sungmin.

Sungmin mulai membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja kyuhyun, lalu beranjak untuk mengambilkan kyuhyun piyama. Di saat hendak memakaikan kyuhyun piyama sungmin mengangkat tubuh kyuhyun.

GREP

Sungmin terkejut, kyuhyun tiba – tiba memeluknya dan mengusap – usap punggungnya sambil meracau tak jelas.

"minimin chagiaa..ahhh..dinginn.." racau kyuhyun.

"kyu, kau kedinginan? Kalau begitu lepas, biar aku pakaikan piyamamu" ucap sungmin khawatir kyuhyun akan sakit.

"emmhh..sireoh..temani aku.." kyuhyun menatap sungmin dengan tatapan sayu, lalu sedetik kemudian kyuhyun melumat bibir sungmin dengan ganas.

"mmhh..kyuhhmm..lep—ahmm.." sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri namun kyuhyun mencengkramnya kuat.

"mmhh…mmhh..kyuhhmm.." sungmin memukul dada kyuhyun, berharap ciumannya terlepas. Namun kyuhyun malah memperdalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh sungmin hingga rebah di kasur.

"hah..hah..hah.." nafas sungmin terengah-engah ketika kyu sudah melepas ciuamannya, namun ternyata kyuhyun malah tengah berusaha melepas kaos yg di pakai sungmin.

"kyu hentikan! Sadarlah!" teriak sungmin sambil menahan tangan kyuhyun yg tengah menarik ujung kaosnya ke atas.

"aku menginginkanmu chagiaa..emmhh.."

"Ahh..kyuhhh ahh hentikann..hnn.."

Kyuhyun menciumi dada bidang sungmin, kaos sungmin hanya terbuka sampai sebatas dadanya. Kyuhyun menghisap permukaan kulit sungmin meninggalkan kissmark di dada putih yg kini sudah terdapat bercak merah kissmark kyuhyun.

"kyuhhh..aahhh..hentikannn..mmhh.." kyuhyun tak suka mendengar protes sungmin, ia langsung membungkam bibir sungmin dengan bibirnya, tangannya kini bergerilya di sekitar celana sungmin.

"mmmhhh…ahhmm.." sungmin meronta, kakinya menendang – nendang saat kyuhyun menekan juniornya.

"kyuhhmm..mmhh.." tangannya yg bebas ia gunakan untuk mendorong tubuh kyuhyun.

GREP

Kyuhyun mencengkram tangan sungmin kuat dan menaruhnya di sisi – sisi kepala sungmin. Kyuhyun menatap sungmin lapar, seolah sungmin adalah hidangan lezat. Ia menjilat permukaan bibirnya yg terasa kering, sungmin menangis ketakutan.

"k-kyu..kumohon j-jangan lakukan ini.." mohon sungmin.

"kenapa? Kau tak menginginkannya?" Tanya kyuhyun.

"a-aku, aku takut belum siap!" jawab sungmin.

"sstt..tenanglah, ini akan akan menyukainya chagiaa.." seringai kyuhyun muncul dan kyuhyun pun mulai mencumbu sungmin lagi.

"kyuhh..ahh..hiks..hiks..k-kumohon j-jangan..ahh.." sungmin menangis di antara desahannya, ia tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Meski ia mencintai kyuhyun, tapi jika dengan keadaan kyuhyun yg tak sadar dan di pengaruhi alcohol ia tak mau melakukannya.

Segala usaha sungmin untuk melepaskan diri atau menyadarkan kyuhyun sia – sia. Pengaruh minuman beralcohol itu sangat kuat. Kini sungmin hanya pasrah tubuhnya di cumbu oleh kyuhyun, meski dalam hati ia merasakan sakit yg teramat sangat.

"mmhh.." sungmin melenguh kecil, dari tadi ia mengigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan desahan agar tak kaluer dari mulutnya.

Kyuhyun tengah sibuk menggulum milik sungmin yg tengah ereksi, sungmin mengcengkram sprei di bawahnya dengan kuat. Mencoba menahan sensai nikmat yg di berikan kyuhyun.

Sungmin mulai merasa tak tahan, ada sesuatu yg mendesak ingin keluar. Namun ia berusaha menahannya.

"kyuhh sudahhh ahh..lepaskan a-aakuhh..:" sungmin kembali meronta saat dirasanya, desakan itu semakin hebat menderanya.

"kyuhh ahh lepasss!" sungmin berusaha mendorong kepala kyuhyun, namun kyuhyun bertahan dan malah semakin menghisap kuat miliknya.

"Aaaaahhhh…" sungmin tak kuasa menahannya dan akhirnya mengeluarkan cairan keniktmatannya yg lagsung di telan kyuhyun.

"hoshh..hoshh…hoshh.." nafas sungmin terengah – engah, dadanya naik turun, mulutnya terbuka untuk menarik udara masuk. Ia telah mengalami orgasme pertamanya.

"bgaiamana? Bukankah menyenangkan?" Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengelap sisa sperma sungmin di sudut bibirnya.

"kyu, kumohon hentikan ini." Sungmin kemabli memelas agar kyuhyun melepaskannya.

"kita sudah setengah jalan chagiaa..tidak mungkin aku berhenti, aku sama sekali belum merasakan apapun." Ucap kyuhyun beranjak dan mulai melepaskan satu persatu kain yg menempel di tubuhnya.

"t-tapi kyu… mohon hentikan hiks..aku belum siap! Hiks..aku takut!" jerit sungmin histeris. Tenaganya sudah habis karena sedari tadi terus berusaha melawan kyuhyun yg ternyata sia – sia, tenaganya tak seimbang dengan kyuhyun.

"relax-kan diirimu, ini akan sangat menyenangkan." Entah setan apa yg merasuki kyuhyun, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan sungmin yg kesakitan atas tindakannya.

"kyuu hiks..hiks…tolong kyu.. lepas kan -AKHHH"

Belum sempat sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kyuhyun sudah mengamblaskan miliknya yg besar ke dalam hole sungmin. Otomatis membuat sungmin menjerit kesakitan, di tambah mereka tak melakukan peregangan sama sekali.

"AKH..AKH! KYUHHH AKHH KELUARKAN!" Sungmin menjerit sejadinya, tubuhnya terasa terbelah dua. Air mata keluar dari matanya menandakan bahwa itu sungguh menyakitkan.

"Shhh..sempitt ahh.." kyuhyun sama sekali tak memperdulikan jeritan sungmin dan malah semakin menekan miliknya hingga masuk sepenuhnya.

"AKH.. AKH..AKHH .." sungmin terus menjerit, kyuhyun mengenjotnya langsung tanpa beradaptasi lebih dulu.

"mmhh..mmhh..ahhmm.." sesaat jeritannya teredam ciuman kyuhyun.

"Ahh..ahh..ahh..ngghh.." sungmin mulai terbiasa meski rasa sakitnya masih terasa.

"ahhh..shh.." kyuhyun ikut mendesah sambil terus mempercepat gerakannya.

Tubuh dan hati sungmin terasa remuk seketika, kyuhyun telah berhasil menghancurkan keduanya di saat bersamaan. Sungmin menangis di sela desahannya yg tak sanggup ia tahan, kyuhyun seakan tutup mata dan membiarkan nafsu menuntunnya.

"Ahh..ahh...mmhh.. -ahh." Sungmin telah mencapai orgasme keduanya, sementara kyuhyun belum sama sekali.

"ahh..shh..sempittt ahh.." kyuhyun mempercapat tempo sodokonnya, memukul tepat di prostat sungmin.

"aaahhh..ngghh.." sungmin masih mendesah, tubuhnya sudah benar – benar lelah dan ingin ini semua sgera berakhir.

"sshh..ahh sungminnn.." kyuhyun meneriaki nama sungmin saat orgasmenya datang.

kyuhyun setelah kyuhyun menenamkan benihnya di tubuh sungmin ia segera tertidur di samping sungmin. Sungmin sendiri langsung menangis, merasa dirinya telah kotor. Bagai seorang perawan yg di renggut kesuciannya.

Sungmin menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya, ia menangis menyesali perbuatannya dan kyuhyun.

Sungmin melirik kyuhyun yg tertidur pulas dengan wajah tenang seakan tanpa dosa. Sebersit perasaan benci dan sakit hati muncul, namun rasa cintanya mengalahkan segalanya.

Sungmin memaafkan kyuhyun, meski rasa sakit itu masih ada tapi ia berusaha untuk segera menutupinya. Mencoba mencari sisi baik dari apa yg baru saja terjadi, mungkin setelah ini terjadi kyuhyun takkan pernah meninggalkannya, karna mulai dari saat itu sungmin telah menjadi milik kyuhyun seutuhnya.

FLASHBACK END…

"aigooo jadi kyu melakukan itu saat mabuk?" wookie mekekik terkejut mendengar penuturan sungmin.

"ya saat pertama kali kyuhyun melakukannya dengan tidak sadar, tetapi beriktunya kami melakukannya dengan sadar." Jawab sungmin.

"Mwo?" wookie semakin terkejut.

"aku tahu ini juga salahku, tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menolaknya. Dan saat itu aku berpikiran bahwa aku tidak mungkin hamil karna aku namja. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan menghukumku."

"hyung kau tidak boleh mengnggap ini hukuman, kau harus mengangap ini adalah anugerah. Tak banyak namja yg memiliki keistimewaan sepertimu."

"tapi wookie, biar bagaimana pun aku tidak seharusnya hamil. Yah walau aku senang juga bisa mengandung janin dari kyuhyun."

"oh ya dan aku harus segera memberi tahu kyuhyun."

"a-aku belum siap wookie."

sungmin menundukan kepalanya, ia benar – benar bingung. Masa depannya di pertaruhkan, kurang dari 3 bulan dia akan segera menghadapi ujian kelulusan. Bagaimana mungkin ia mengikuti ujian dalam keadaan hamil?.

Author poV end

Author minta maaf buat kesalahan soal FF ini yg nyelip di FF KyuMin Love Story, dan yahh karna udh tanggung ada yg baca author publish deh FFnya.  
padahal rencananya di publish beres puasa, soalnya ada NCnya hehehe XD


	2. Chapter 2

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 2

Author : EvilBaby KyuMin

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

Kyuhyun poV

Aku baru saja selesai berlatih basket saat menelpon sungmin hyung, tapi yg mengangkat malah wookie hyung dan mengatakan kalau sungmin hyung tengah tidur. Aku sedikit khawatir pada keadaan sungmin hyung, tadi hae hyung datang kekelasku dan mengatakan kalau sungmin hyung sakit, makanya aku langsung menuju UKS untuk menemui sungmin hyung. Ia terlihat begitu lemah.

"hei kyu, kenapa melamun?" Tanya changmin,teman satu tim-ku.

"ani, hanya lelahh.." jawabku asal.

"kau mau bergabung bersama kami kyu?" Tanya changmin lagi.

"kemana?" tanyaku.

"ada pesta di rumah minho, kau harus datang." Jwab changmin sambil merangkulku.

"tidak terima kasih, aku malas." Jawabku dan segera menyingkirkan tangannya yg bertengger di bahuku.

"hei ada apa? Bukankah kau pasti paling semngat jika di ajak berpesta. Akan banyak yeoja cantik disana.." changmin masih membujukku.

"sudah kukatakan aku malas, aku ingin pulang." Tolakku agak kasar.

Karna malas meladeni ocehan changmin aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket, moodku sedang tidak baik hari ini. Aku meresa terbebani oleh sesuatu, namun tak tahu itu apa. Ah sudahlah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku yg terlalu merindukan Minnie chagi-ku.

sesampainya di rumah aku langsung membersihkan tubuhku yg terasa lengket dan bau keringat, setelah itu barulah aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasurku yg empuk..

tak lupa sebelum tidur ku tulis pesan untuk Minnie chagiaku tercinta.

**_To : My Minnie Cute Chagi _**

**_Malam chagi,, bagaimana keadaanmu? Sudah sehat kan?_**

** _Ku harap iya, aku merindukanmu chagi.._**

**_cepatlah sembuh, besok kita akan kencan, saranghae :*_**

aku tersenyum puas melihat pesan yg ku tuliskan untuk kekasih imutku itu, ku harap ia sudah sembuh. Besok aku ingin sekali mengajaknya kencan, entah mengapa.. tapi aku benar – benar serius dengannya, aku ingin ia menjadi milikku dengan utuh secara sah.

Esoknya pagi – pagi sekali aku sudah bangun dan hendak beranjak kesekolah, hari ini aku benar – benar dalam mood yg bagus. Aku tak sabar untuk menemui Minnie chagiku, semoga ia sudah sehat hari ini karna aku akan mengajaknya ke suatu tempat.

Sesampainya di sekolah aku segera menuju ke kelas Minnie hyung, aku tersenyum begitu melihat sosoknya yg tengah duduk tenang di bangkunya. Tapi mengapa ia terlihat murung? Sepertinya ia sedang sedih.

"Annyeong.." sapaku pada Minnie hyung, ia sedikit terkejut melihatku.

"Kyu, apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya dengan ekspressi imut.

"Hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu, kau tahu aku begitu mengkhawatirkanmu semalaman. Mengapa tak membalas pesanku?" Jawab serta tanyaku.

"Mianhae, semalam ponselku ku matikan. " Jawab Minnie hyung lesu.

"Hyung, kau baik – baik saja? Kau terlihat agak berbeda." Tanyaku lagi.

"B-berbeda apanya?" Minnie hyung balik bertanya dengan gugup.

"Kau terlihat murung, biasanya kau selalu terlihat cerah dan ceria. Kini kau tampak seperti kehilangan sinarmu." Jawabku sambil terus menatap lekat Minnie hyung. Wajahnya agak pucat, bibir yang biasanya pink kini agak membiru, aku benar – benar khawatir.

"Tak apa kyu, aku hanya sedikit kelelahan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Sungmin hyung!" Saat aku dan Minnie hyung masih mengobrol sampai terdengar suara Wookie hyung yang memangilnya. Terlihat di belakangnya, ada Heechul, Donghae, dan juga Henry. Tapi tunggu dulu, kenapa mereka menatap tajam kepadaku?

"Wookie.." Ucap Minnie hyung tampak seperti agak khawatir.

"Bagus kau datang bocah tengik." Aishh aku merasakan firasat buruk mengenai hal ini.

"Ada yang ingin kami katakan padamu, kyu." Ucap Donghae hyung.

"Dan kau harus benar – benar menyiapkan dirimu untuk ini." Dan henry yang berucap paling akhir sambil menatapku tajam.

Mereka berempat berjalan ke arahku, entah mengapa aku merasa takut. Kenapa tatapan mata mereka sangat tajam padaku? Seperti aku telah membuat kesalahan besar,

"Kalian mau bicara apa?" tanyaku agak takut – takut.

"Ini tentang Sungmin hyung, kau harus-"

"CUKUP! Jangan katakan apapun padanya!"

Baru saja Wookie hyung akan bericara, Sungmin hyung sudah memotong ucapannya. Dan yang palling mengejutkan adalah, Sungmin hyung berteriak cukup kencang. Membuat semua orang terdiam, terkejut akan sikapnya.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur dengan urusanku, ini biar aku dan Kyu yang menyelesaikan." Ucap Sungmin hyung dingin. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?

"Cepat katakan yang sebenarnya sekarang Lee :Sungmin." Bahkan heechul hyung sampai tersentak dan melembutkan nada bicaranya, padahal semua orang tahu tak ada yang berani melawannya.

"Hei, bisa kalian katakan, sebenarnya ada apa ini? Ada hal yang tidak ku ketahui?" tanyaku dengan bingung.

"Kau terlalu banyak tidak tahu." Jawab henry dengan nada sinis.

"Makanya katakan padaku agar aku tahu!" Bentakku geram.

"Kami tidak akan bicara apa – apa lagi, biar semua Sungmin hyung yang menjelaskan." Ucap Wookie hyung dan beranjak pergi.

Satu – persatu mereka meninggalkanku dan Sungmin hyung yang kini terdiam, kami hanya di kelas berdua. Semua penghuni kelas ini turut pergi saat mendengar suara bentakkan Sungmin hyung tadi.

"Chagi, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Aku sama sekali tak mengerti, ada apa dengan semua orang? Kenapa mereka menatapku seolah aku telah berbuat sebuah kesalahan besar?" tanyaku sambil menggenggam tangannya lembut.

"A-aku.." Sungmin hyung tampak sangat ragu untuk menceritakannya, entah apa itu namun sepertinya ini sangat serius.

"Ayo katakanlah, kau percaya padaku bukan?" Aku berusaha meyakinkannya.

"A-aku, aku..aku belum siap menceritakannya kyu. ini terlalu berat." Ia melepaskan genggaman tanganku dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hyung, tatap aku.." Aku meraih wajahnya agaer kembali menatapku. " Tak apa jika memang kau belum siap, aku akan menanti sampai kau siap mengatakannya padaku." Aku mengecup keningnya, lalu membawanya dalam dekapannku. Untuk saat ini mungkin tak ada gunanya terus memaksa Sungmin hyung untuk bercerita, ia masih belum siap.

"Hiks..hiks.." terdengar suara isakan kecil, aku tahu Sungmin hyung tengah menangis saat ini.

"Shhhtt..uljima, nanti sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Aku tak ingin nanti kau malah drop lagi dan kita tidak bisa pergi. Berhentilah menangis chagi.." Aku mengeratkan pelukanku dan mengcup ujung kepalanya, berusaha menenangkannya.

Perlahan – lahan tangisnya mulai reda, dan tepat di saat bel masuk berbunyi. Sungmin hyung sudah tenang, meski aku berhasil menenangkanya, tetap saja aku mendapat deathglare dari para hyungku yang entah mengapa jadi begitu.

Kyuhyun poV end

Donghae poV

Kami masuk ke kelas saat bel berbunyi, Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke kelasnya saat kami masuk. Sungmin hyung tampak seperti habis menangis, dan itu semakin membuatku khawatir. Apa Sungmin hyung sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kyuhyun?

"Hyung, gwencanha?" tanyaku sambil menyentuh pundaknya.

Sungmin hyung menoleh "Gwencanha hae-ah." Jawabnya sdiiringi sedikit senyuman yang tampak di paksakan.

"Hyung sudah mengatakannya?" Tanya Henry penasaran. Namun Sungmin hyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa hyung tidak memberitahunya?" Tanya Wookie.

"A-aku, aku belum siap. Ini terlalu sulit." Jawab Sungmin hyung lemah.

"Aishh dasar kau bodoh Lee Sungmin!" Ucap Chulie hyung yang sepertinya geram dan segera menuju ke bangkunya.

"Sudahlah, jika hyung memang belum siap tak usah di paksakan." Aku sedikit menghibur Sungmin hyung, ia Nampak sangat tertekan saat ini.

Tak lama, Kim Sonsaengnim datang, kami menghentikan obrolan kami dan mulai memperhatikan Kim Sonsaengnim yang menerangkan mata pelajaran bahasa inggris di depan kelas.

Sepanjang pelajaran, Sungmin hyung Nampak tak bersemangat, padahal bahasa inggris adalah mata pelajaran favoritnya.

"Hyung, neo jeongmal gwencanhayo?" tanyaku khawatir pada Sungmin hyung.

"Ne,gwencanha hae-ah." Jawabnya masih sama seperti tadi, padahal aku tahu kalau ia sama sekali tak baik – baik saja.

"Kau terlihat begitu murung hyung, aku khawatir padamu." Ucapku lagi.

"Gwencanha, aku hanya lelah dan sedikit tertekan." Tapi Sungmin hyung berusaha meyakinkannku.

Akhirnya pelajaran pertama selesai, dan selama pelajaran tadi berlangsung Sungmin hyung hanya melamun. Buku catatannya pun kosong, ia sama sekali tak menulis apa yang tadi Kim sonsaengnim terangkan.

"Pagi anak – anak.." Sapa Park sonsaengnim.

Guru kami yang satu ini adalah guru kesayangan dan favorite kami. Ia begitu ramah dan berhati bak malaikat. Selain itu, ia juga memiliki keistimewaan. Ia memiliki indera keenam. Semua siswa mengenalnya dengan nama Park JungSoo, tapi ia lebih suka di panggil Leeteuk.

"Hari ini sepertinya kita tidak akan belajar." Ucap Park onsaengnim yang di tanggapi beberapa sorakan kesenangan dari murid – murid pemalas.

"Tapi saya akan menyuruh kalian untuk mengutarakan beban kalian atau apapun itu yang menjadi halangan kalian dalam belajar atau sebab kenakalan kalian. Seperti yang kalian tahu sendiri, belakangan ini kasus di sekolah kita sedang meningkat. Dan saya selaku salah satu guru disini yang memiliki tanggung jawab untuk mendidik kalian ingin mengetahui apa yang selama ini menjadi kendala kalian dalam belajar, atau alasan kalian berbuat kenakalan."

Semua orang di kelas langsung terdiam mendengar penjelasan Park sonsaengnim, memang di sekolah kami saat ini tengah mengalami banyak kasus soal kenakalan siswa yang terlibat dalam organisasi pengedar narkoba, maka dari itu sekolah saat ini sedang berusaha menindak tegas para siswanya.

"Jadi, jika kalian memiliki beban atau ingin melakukan pengakuan dosa. Kalian bisa maju ke depan dan berbicara pada saya. Tidak usah khawatir, saya tidak akan membicarakan ini ke pihak sekolah. Ini hanya akan menjadi rahasia kita."

"Hyung, kurasa kau harus mencoba konsultasi dengan Park sonsaengnim, ini waktu yang tepat." Aku mengusulkan pada Sungmin hyung untuk membicarakan masalahnya dengan park sonsaengnim, mungkin Park sonsaengnim memiliki jaalan keluar atas semua masalah yang tengah di hadap Sungmin hyung,

"Aku tak yakin hae, aku sungguh malu." Jawab Sungmin hyung.

"Ayolah hyung, tidak akan terjadi apapun." Ucapku meyakinkan.

"Hei Minnie hyung, a-apa kau akan maju ke depan?" Tanya Henry yang entah kapan berada di sampingku.

"memang kau mau kedepan juga?" Tanyaku heran, apa Henry apa sedang menghadapi masalah juga?"

"Entahlah, aku malu mengatakan ini pada Park sonsaengnim. Eumm..memangnya kau mau mengatakan apa pada Park sonsaengnim?" Jawab Sungmin hyung ragu, kemudian balik bertanya.

"Eh i-itu a-aku, aku..aku merokok.." Jawab Henry sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"MWO?" Ucapku dan Sungmin hyung tak menyangka kalau Henry yang tampak polos ini ternyata merokok.

"A-aku tahu aku salah, makanya aku ingin bercerita pada Park sonsaengnim." Ucap Henry sambil tertunduk.

"Baiklah, aku juga akan kedepan. Sepertinya tak ada salahnya menceritakan masalah kita pada Park sonsaengnim." Sungmin hyung akhirnya bersedia menemui Park sonsaengnim.

Aku,Wookie, dan Chulie hyung hanya memperhatikan Henry dan Sungmin hyung yang sedang bercerita pada Park sonsaengnim. Henry menangis saat Park sonsaengnim mulai berbicara padanya, sementara Sungmin hyung mulai berkaca - kaca.

Untunglah penghuni kelas tak memperhatikan Henry dan Sungmin hyung, mereka lebih sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing – masing.

"Menurutmu apa yang Park sonsaengnim katakan pada mereka?" Tanya Wookie.

"entahlah, mungkin hanya memberikan nasihat." Jawabku asal.

"Atau mereka di marahi? Lihat, Henry dan Sungmin sampai menangis." Ucap Chulie hyung.

"Tidak mungkin, Park sonsaengnim itu baik hati. Mana mungkin ia memarahi Henry dan Sungmin hyung." Sangah Wookie.

Aku terus memperhatikan Sungmin hyung, ia tak menangis. Ia tampak berusaha tegar, Park sonsaengnim pun tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Sungmin hyung sebelum Sungmin hyung mengakhiri konsultasinya dan kembali duduk di bangkunya yang bersebelahan dengan bangkuku.

Donghae poV end

Sungmin poV

Atas usul dari Donghae dan sekalian aku menemani Henry mengakui perbuatannya pada Park sonsaengnim, akhirnya aku pun maju kedepan. Henry berkonsultasi duluan, sementara aku menangis saat Park sonsaengnim menasehatinya.

"M-mianhae sonsaengnim hiks..hiks..huee.."

"Sudahlah Henry, yang penting kau sudah sadar dan berjanji takkan menlakukannya lagi ne?" Henry mengangguk dan beranjak menuju bngkunya kembali, kini giliran aku yang berkonsultasi dengan Park sonsaengnim.

"Nah sekarang apa masalahmu Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Park sonsaengnim lembut.

"A-aku..aku telah melakukan sebuah dosa besar sonsaengnim. Dan aku tengah menerima hukuman Tuhan atas perbutanku, a-aku tak yakin Tuhan dapat mengampuniku.." Ucapku lirih.

"Memang apa yang telah kau lakukan Sungmin-ah?"

"A-aku..aku …" Aku tak sanggup mengatakannya, ini terlalu memalukan.

"Katakanlah, tenang saja. Aku berjanji takkan mengatakan ini pada siapapun Sungmin-ah."

"Aku..aku mencintai seorang namja. Dan kami telash melebihi batas hubungan yang seharusnya tak boleh kami langgar.".

"Hmm..sejak awal aku memang merasa janggal dengan kedekatan kalian, ternyata dugaanku benar. Hubungan kalian lebih dari pada sahabat atau pun kakak adik."

"S-sonsaengnim sudah tahu sejak awal bukan, mengapa tak mencegahku dari awal?"

"Itu bukan kuasaku Sungmin-ah, kau dan anak itu yang merasakannya. Dan aku tak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian."

"Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan sonsaengnim?"

"Kau bertanya padaku? Hmm..baiklah, tinggalkan dia, jalani hidupmu dengan normal."

Aku tercekat begitu mendengar ucapan Park sonsaengnim, k-kenapa ia malah menyuruhku meninggalkan Kyuhyun? Aku tak berharap mendengar itu darinya, aku berharap mendapat dukungan darinya.

"Mungkin kau tak terima dengan nasehatku, kalau begitu itu terserah padamu. Aku hanya menjawab pertanyaanmu, namun keputusan tetap ada di tanganmu."

Aku terdiam, mana mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini aku meninggalkan Kyuhyun. Aku butuh pertanggung jawaban darinya.

"Jangan sampai kau mnyesal Sungmin-ah, masa depanmu dan masa depan seseorang di pertaruhkan saat ini." Aku menatap Park sonsaengnim, ia telah mengetahuinya.

"Arraseo sonsaengnim, gamsahamnida." Jawabku.

Sebelum aku beranjak Park sonsaengnim mengusap kepalaku seraya tersenyum, seolah menguatkanku. Aku balas tersenyum simpul lalu segera kembali ke bangkuku. Donghae, Hecchul hyung,Wookie dan henry tengah menatapku dengan tatapan oenasaran mereka.

"Apa yang kau katakana pda park sonsaengnim?" Chulie hyung orang prtma yang bertanya padaku.

"Hanya membuat pengakuan dosa." Jawabku.

"Lalu apa yang hyung membicarakan hal itu?" Tanya Wookie.

"Tidak, tapi Park sonsaengnim sudah tahu." Jawabku.

"Jika Park sonsaengnim tahu, apakah hyung akan di keluarkan dari sekolah?" Tanya Henry.

"Entahlah." Jawabku murung.

"Kurasa tidak, bukankah Park sonsaengnim bilang kalau ia takkan mengadukan ini ke pihak sekolah.:" Ujar Donghae.

Semoga saja benar, aku masih berharap bisa di beri kesempatan setidaknya sampai menghadapi ujian kelulusan nanti. Setidaknya aku keluar dengan membawa izajah SMA.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin berkencan. Bukan kencan yang special, Kyuhyun hanya mengajak Sungmin ke taman dan makan ice cream, selanjutnya mereka hanya duduk berdua di bawah pohon sambil memandang awan yang kini telah berwarna oranye karna hari telah menjelang sore.

"Awannya indah ya kyu.." Sungmin membuka pembicaraan.

"Ne.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Hening kembali, keduanya tampak sangat menikmati waktu kebersamaan mereka. Sejenak, Sungmin dapat melupakan bebannya dan menikmati sugguhan sunset yang indah. Senyumannya kembali terkembang, Kyuhyun senang melihat bunny-nya kembali ceria.

"Hyung.."

"Ne kyu.."

"Tetaplah bersamaku hyung, aku benar – benar mencintaimu dan serius padamu."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun balas menatap Sungmin dengan tatapn mata yang lembut. Terdapat ketulusan saat Kyuhyun menucapkan kata – katanya barusan, dan juga sebuah keseriusan dalam tatapn mata lembutnya.

"Ne kyunnie.." Sungmin terseyum lalu menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Kyuhyun.

"Aku harap kau mau bersabar Minnie, saat ini aku masih belum bisa menjanjikan apapun padamu. Tapi aku akan berusaha, aku hanya ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar – benar serius denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah kau berpaling dariku ne?"

Kyuhyun mengusap dengan sayang wajah manis Sungmin, sementara Sungmin sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum dan matanya kembali berkaca-kaca, ia sungguh tak menyangka kalau Kyuhyun benar – benar serius dengannya. Dan sepertinya saat ini waktu yang tepat bagi Sungmin memberitahu Kyuhyun, ia tak perlu ragu atau takut lagi mengatakannya.

"Kyu~"

"Hmm..ada apa chagi?"

"Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ne, katakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkanmu."

"Tapi kau janji harus percaya padaku."

"Ne aku berjanji, memang apa yang ingin kau katakana?"

"A-aku, aku..Aku hamil anakmu Kyu."

DEG

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya tak percaya, telinganya tak salah mendengar bukan? Sungmin bilang kalau ia hamil dan itu anaknya. Ok, Kyuhyun ingat kalau ia dan Sungmin sering 'melakukannya'. Tapi ia tak pernah berfikir jika Sungmin akan hamil, karna Sungmin adalah seorang namja. Lalu apakah yang di katakan Sungmin itu benar? Atau hanya sebuah lelucon, rasanya tak lucu jika Sungmin bercanda di saat romantis seperti ini. Dan lagi Sungmin tak mungkin bercanda yang keterlaluan seperti ini. Jadi semua ini benar?

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 3

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

Still Author poV

Tangan Kyuhyun terulur menyentuh perut Sungmin yang masih datar, otaknya berfikir keras.' Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi?' Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun bergerak mengusap perut Sungmin, Kyuhyun mulai merasakan getaran aneh saat tangannya mengusap perut Sungmin.

"Kyu, apa kau mempercayaiku?" Tanya Sungmin membuyarkan lamunan Kyuhyun yang masih dengan setia mengusap perut Sungmin.

"Entahlah, aku terlalu bingung. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi hyung?" Jawab dan Tanya Kyuhyun seraya menarik tangannya yang mengusap perut Sungmin.

"A-aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa ini bisa terjadi." Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah sedihnya.

Perlahan mulai terdengar isakan kecil dari Sungmin, Kyuhyun segera mengangkat wajah Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya sehingga wajah mereka saling bertatapan.

Mata foxy Sungmin yang memerah dan mengeluarkan air mata kesedihan seakan menyakiti Kyuhyun. Ia segera membawa Sungmin dalam dekapannya dan mulai menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sudah hyung jangan menangis, aku percaya kalau itu anakku. Hanya saja, aku masih terlalu bingung dengan semua ini." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin dengan sayang, berharap Sungmin segera tenang.

"Hiks..hiks..a-aku takut hiks..aku mengira kau akan menyangkal anak ini hiks.." Ucap Sungmin di sela isakanya.

"Shhtt..tidak, aku tidak akan menyangkalnya. Tapi sebaiknya kita memeriksakanmu hyung. Aku khawatir dengan kondisimu." Kyuhyun mengajakk Sungmin agar memeriksakan dirinya. Kyuhyun harus benar – benar memastikan kalau Sungmin memang benar hamil.

"Andwaee..hiks..aku malu kyu, apa kata orang jika seorang namja hamil? Itu akan sangat memalukan hiks.." Sungmin menolak ajakan Kyuhyun untuk memeriksakan dirinya.

"Hyung tenang saja, kita akan menemui sepupuku yang seorang dokter. Dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini, hyung tak perlu khawatir." Kyuhyun membujuk Sungmin agar mau diperiksa.

Sungmin mengganguk tanda ia mau ,Kyuhyun tersenyum senang dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Kyuhyun membutuhkan kepastian tentang ucapan Sungmin, bukan ia tak percaya. Hanya saja, ia ingin tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada Sungmin.

"Besok libur, kita bisa pergi menemui sepupuku, sekarang lebih baik kita pulang. Hari sudah gelap." Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin berdiri dan memapahnya sampai ke mobil.

"Hati – hati hyung.." Kyuhyun mendudukan Sungmin dengan hati – hati.

"Gomawo Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sangat bahagia atas perhatian dan sikap Kyuhyun padanya.

"Pakai sabuk pengamanmu dulu." Dan Kyuhyun ikut memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuk Sungmin. Memastikan kalau Sungmin benar – benar nyaman.

"Gomawo Kyu, kau begitu perhatian padaku." Ucap Sungmin saat Kyuhyun telah masuk ke mobil dan duduk di jok pengemudi.

"Sama – sama hyung, aku hanya melaksanakan tanggung jawabku." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Mobil Kyuhyun pun melaju meninggalkan taman yang juga telah sepi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya tediam, sibuk dengan pikiran masing – masing.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba di depan rumah Sungmin, sama seperti sebelumnya Kyuhyun memperlakukan Sungmin begitu lembut. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk Sungmin lalu mengantarkannya sampai depan pintu gerbang rumah Sungmin.

"Gomawo Kyu, aku benar – benar bahagia hari ini." Ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum manis pada Kyuhyun.

"Cheonmaneyo hyung, istirahatlah dengan baik. Dan jangan lupakan rencana kita besok." Kyuhyun berpesan pada Sungmin dan mengingatkan rencana mereka besok akan menemui sepupu Kyuhyun yang seorang dokter.

"Arraseo, kau juga istirahatlah kyu. aku tahu kau pasti lelah dengan semua ini." Sungmin membelai wajah Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Betapa Sungmin mencintai namja di hadapannya ini hingga ia rela menanggung segala beban .

Kyuhyun menangkap tangan Sungmin yang tengah membelai wajahnya, lalu mencium punggung tangannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Sungmin. Seketika Sungmin merasa hatinya begitu hangat dan cerah bagai di lingkupi sebuah cahaya.

"Saranghae, aku akan mengusahakan yang terbaik untukk kita dan aegy kita." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Nado saranghae kyu, aku percaya padamu." Sungmin langsung memeluk Kyuhyun, dan Kyuhyun pun balas memeluk Sungmin dengan keduanya takut untuk berpisah.

Sungmin kembali menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun. Sebelumnya, tak pernah terfikir oleh Sungmin akan jatuh cinta pada seorang namja seperti Kyuhyun, hingga akhirnya ia hamil seperti ini. Sungmin tahu ia telah salah dan berdosa, namun apa daya? Semuanya telah terlanjur menjadi seperti ini, dan yang dapat Sungmin lakukan saat ini adalah menajalani hidupnya yang telah kacau ini dengan sebaik mungkin.

"Sudah berhentilah menangis chagi, kau sudah 3x menangis hari ini. Nanti air matamu habis loh.." Kyuhyun mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari mata indah Sungmin. Sedikit menggoda Sungmin agar Sungmin tersenyum.

"Ne, kalau begitu aku masuk dulu. Sampai jumpa besok Kyu." Sungmin melepaskan pelukannya dan beranjak memasuki rumahnya.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan Sungmin samapi akhirnya sosok Sungmin menghilang di balik pintu besar sebuah rumah mewah. Kyuhyun menengok ke arah jendela kamar Sungmin, Sungmin tengah berdiri di sana dan melambaikan tangannya seraya tersenyum. Kyuhyun pun ikut tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya, sebelum akhirnya ia pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin.

Seperti yang Kyuhyun rencanakan kemarin, ia akan membawa Sungmin menemui sepupunya yang seorang dokter untuk memeriksakan keadaan Sungmin sekaligus Kyuhyun ingin mengetahui sebab kehamilan Sungmin.

"Kyu, aku takut." Rengek Sungmin, mereka sudah berada di rumah sakit tempat sepupu Kyuhyun bekerja dan saat ini mereka tengah menunggu giliran mereka di panggil.

"Tenanglah chagi, semua akan baik – baik saja. Percayalah padaku." Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin lembut untuk menenangkannya.

Akhirnya Sungmin kembali tenang, setelah kurang lebih 20 menit menunggu giliran mereka pun tiba. Suster memangil nama Kyuhyun dan setelah itu Kyuhyun dan Sungmin masuk bersama ke ruang pasien.

"Apa kabar hyung." Sapa Kyuhyun pada sepupunya.

"Baik Kyu, apa yang membuatmu menemuiku?" Tanya dokter tampan di hadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin kau memeriksa kekasihku." Ucap Kyuhyun mengatakan tujuannya mendatangi Siwon.

"Kekasih? Mana? Aku tak melihatmu membawa yeoja?" Tanya Siwon sambil celingukan (?).

"Aku tak bilang kalau kekasihku yeoja." Ucap Kyuhyun sedikit menyunggingkan seringainya,

Siwon terkejut mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, matanya membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka saking shocknya dengan perkataan Kyuhyun. *siwon oppa lebay ahh #Pletak*

"J-jadi namja manis ini kekasihmu?" Tanya Siwon sambil menunjuk Sungmin yang sedari tadi diam menundukan kepalanya.

"Ne." jawab Kyuhyun datar.

"Ehmm..baiklah, apa yang ingin di periksa?" Tanya Siwon kembali mencoba bersikap cool.

"Aku ingin hyung memastikan, apa benar ia hamil. Dan jelaskan bagaimana mungkin hal itu bisa terjadi." Ucap Kyuhyun yang sukses membuat Siwon kembali shock.

"Kau bercanda Kyu? Namja tidak mungkin bisa hamil." Siwon sangat tidak mempercayai ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah hyung tak usah banyak bicara, tinggal memeriksanya apa susahnya?" Kyuhyun terlihat sudah tidak sbar ingin mengetahui kebenaran ucapan Sungmin yang mengatakan kalau ia hamil.

"Baiklah, baiklah.. Suruh kekasihmu berbaring di ranjang pasien. Aku akan memeriksanya." Siwon akhirnya bersedia memeriksa Sungmin.

"Chagi, tenang ne.. Siwon hyung akan memeriksamu." Kyuhyun menggengam tangan Sungmin sambil memandangnya lembut.

"N-ne kyu.." Walau Sungmin agak gugup tapi ia juga bersedia untuk di periksa."

Sungmin telah berbaring di ranjang pasien, Siwon menutup tirainya dan memulai memeriksa Sungmin. Kyuhyun menunggu dengan perasaan campur aduk, antara senang dan takut.

Dan setelah beberapa saat Sungmin di periksa, akhirnya pemeriksaan itu selesai. Siwon duduk kembalu di kursinya dengan wajah yang sulit di baca, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun khawatir.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku menunggu Siwon hyung yang sedang memeriksa Minnie hyung, aku merasakan berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk dalam diriku. Senang, takut dan khawatir.

Untungnya setelah beberapa saat menunggu Siwon hyung selesai memeriksa Minnie hyung, tapi ekspressi wajahnya sulit di baca.

"B-bagaimana hyung?" tanyaku takut – takut.

"Sungguh tidak bisa di percaya, kekasihmu benar – benar hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah hampir menginjak 1 bulan." Ucap Siwon hyung yang membuatku shock.

"T-tapi bagaimana mungkin?" Tanyaku masih kurang percaya.

"Kekasihmu memiliki rahim , namja yang memiliki rahim di sebut Intersex, namja seperti ini sangat jarang. Perbandingannya antara 1 berbanding 1000, kekasihmu adalah satu dari 1000 itu. Dan rahimnya berkembang dengan cukup baik, sehingga saat kau membuahinya terciptalah embrio." *Mian kalau penjelasannya ngaco*

Aku mencerna tiap kata dari penjelasan Siwon hyung, aku tak menyangka kalau ini sungguhlah nyata. Sungmin hyung memiliki rahim dan bisa hamil, awalnya aku mengira kalau itu hanya omong kosong. Tapi setelah mendapat penjelasan ilmiah dari Siwon hyung aku benar – benar percaya.

"Chagi, kemarilah." Aku berdiri dari kursiku dan menuntun Minnie hyung untuk kembali duduk sampingku.

"Cukhaeyo, embrio dalam tubuh kekasihmu tumbuh dengan baik, meski agak lemah. Kalian harus menjaganya dengan baik" Ucap Siwon sambil tersenyum.

"Gamsahamnida." Ucap Minnie hyung.

"Mianhae chagi." Aku langsung memeluk Minnie hyung, aku merasa bersalah karna sempat meragukan ucapannya.

"Untuk apa kyu?" Tanya Minnie hyung.

"Mianhae aku kemarin sempat meragukanmu. Makanya aku mengajakmu kemari untuk membuktikan ucapanmu. Sekarang aku benar – benar percaya padamu." Jawabku sambil menatap Minnie hyung.

"Gwencanha, yang penting kau sekarang kau percaya dan kau bertanggung jawab." Ucap Minnie hyung tersenyum manis.

"Tentu chagi." Aku pun balas tersenyum dan mengusap kepalanya.

"Ehemm..cukhahae, semoga kalian bahagia." Aku sampai melupakan Siwon hyung yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. Wajah Minnie hyung langsung memerah dan ia menunduk malu.

"Hehe mian hyung, oh ya bisakah hyung merahasiakan ini dari keluargaku?" Tanyaku.

"Baiklah, aku takkan memberitahu Cho ahjumma kalau anaknya ini telah menghamili seorang namja." Aishh menyebalkan, Siwon hyung malah mengejekku.

"Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu. Gomawo hyung." Aku pun pamit untuk pulang bersama Minnie hyung.

"Sekali lagi gamsahamnida." Ucap Minnie hyung berterima kasih pada Siwon hyung sambil sedikit membungkukan badanya yang di balas oleh senyuman Siwon hyung.

Aku menggandeng tangan Minnie hyung keluar dari rumah sakit sampai ke parkiran, membukakan pintu mobil untuknya, memasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya, lalu setelah itu aku mulai melajukan mobilku menuju rumahnya, aku rasa Minnie hyung pasti lelah saat ini.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Setelah Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku dan segera menghubungi sahabat – sahabatku. Aku yakin mereka pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar dariku, akhirnya Kyuhyun benar – benar percaya padaku. Aku benar – benar merasa lega.

"Yeoboseyo, Donghae-ah!" teriakku bersemangat untuk segera menceritakan kabar gembira ini.

_"**ish hyung tidak usah berteriak sepert itu? Ada apa? Sepertinya kau senang sekali eoh?"**_

"Aku punya kabar gembira, aku yakin kau dan yang lainnya akan senang mendengar berita ini"

_"**Memang berita apa hyung?"**_

"Eumm aku inginya sih bercerita sekarang, tapi aku mengantuk. Aku ceritakan besok saja di sekolah ya hae, sekalian bersama yang lain. Annyeong!"

_"**YA! Hyu—"**_

**KLIK**

Hihi aku tersenyum puas setelah berhasil membuat Donghae penasaran, biar saja ia penasaran sampai besok, habisnya aku mengantuk. Ahh lebih baik sekarang aku tidur, masih ada waktu 4 jam lagi sebelum makan malam di mulai. Setelah itu aku akan menelpon Wookie,Henry dan Chullie hyung.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sementara itu Donghae yang saat ini tengah berada di rumah kekasihnya, Eunhyuk. Tampak merengut kesal, merasa di permainkan oleh Sungmin. Eunhyuk sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan Donghae.

"Hae kau kenapa?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ishh Sungmin hyung membuatku penasaran saja, sejak ia hamil sikapnya semakin aneh." Gerutu Donghae.

"Hae, ceritakan padaku ada apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk lagi.

"Tadi Sungmin hyung menelponku, katanya ia ingin memberi tahu kabar gembira padaku. Tapi ia malah memutuskan sambungan telponnya dan mengatakan kalau ia akan menceritakannya besok di sekolah. Ishh menyebalkan, membuat orang pensaran saja." Cerocos Donghae mengungkapkan kekesalannya pada Eunhyuk.

"Hahahahaha..kebiasaanmu tidak pernah bisa bersabar dan selalu ingin tahu urursan orang lain hahaha." Eunhyuk malah mentertawai Donghae.

"Ishh kau sama menyebalkannya dengan Sungmin hyung! Kenapa semua orang perlahan – lahan menjadi Evil seperti Kyuhyun dan Chulie hyung?!" Donghae menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

"Wajar saja jika Sungmin hyung jadi Evil, bukankah ia sedang mengandung anak Kyuhyun? Pasti sifat anaknya nanti tidak akan jauh berbeda dari Kyuhyun hahaha.." Eunhyuk semakin keras tertawa, mengabaikan Donghae yang entah mengapa jadi terdiam.

"Tapi aku berharap kalau keponakanku itu mewarisi sifat eommanya yang ramah,lembut dan baik hati. Tidak seperti appanya yang penggila game,evil,prevert,jahil,usil,tukang buat onar dan menyebalkan." Gumam Donghae.

"Yah semoga saja sifat anak mereka kelak tak meniru terlalu banyak sifat Kyuhyun, kan kasian Sungmin hyung jika harus mengurusi 2 Evil sekaligus." Eunhyuk cekikikan sendiri, sementara Donghae hanya diam sambil menopang dagu, entah memikirkan apa.

Keesokan harinya, Sungmin sudah di kelilingi oleh 4 sahabatnya yang sudah tidak sabar ingin mendengar kabar gembira dari Sungmin.

"Sekarang cepat ceritakan pada kami, apa sebenarnya kabar gembira yang kau ingin katakan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Heechul dengan nada dingin.

"Hyung kau berhutang cerita padaku! Ayo cepat ceritakan!" Donghae mendesak Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan tersenyum menanggapi ocehan para sahabatnya.

"Hyung sudah membuatku sangat amat penasaran! Sekarang cepat ceritakan!" Ryeowook ikut mendesak Sungmin.

"Ayolah hyung, jangan buat kami semakin penasaran." Kali ini Henry yang berbicara.

"Aishh baiklah – baiklah, akan ku ceritakan." Sungmin yang pusing karna sedari tadi mendengar ocehan para sahabatnya.

Semua langsung diam dan memperhatikan Sungmin yang siap melontarkan kata – katanya. Wajah penasaran dari Donghae,Ryewook dan Henry membuat Sungmin ingin tertawa, namun ia tahan karna mendapat tatapan tajam dari Heechul.

"Kyuhyun melamarku." Ucap Sungmin singkat.

"MWO?!" 4 namja yang ada di hadapan Sungmin memekik bersamaan.

"Hanya itu?!" Tanya Heechul yang tampak geram.

"Kyaaa Cukhahae hyung!" Ryeowook terlihat senang dengan apa yang baru saja Sungmin ucapkan.

"Kau menelponku malam – malam hanya untuk kabar seperti ini hyung?" Tanya Henry yang memasang wajah datar.

"Lalu apa sekarang Kyuhyun sudah tahu tentang kehamilanmu hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

Heechul,Henry dan Ryeowook kembali terdiam dan menatap Sungmin. Lagi – lagi Sungmin di tatap oleh tatapan penasaran dari para sahabatnya.

"Ne, dia sudah tahu. Walau ia sempat meragukan perkataanku, untungnya ia percaya dan ia akan bertanggung jawab." Jawab Sungmin dengan senyuman yang tak lepas dari wajahnya.

"Syukurlah jika ia mau tanggung jawab." Ryeowook mendesah lega.

"Sudah seharusnya seperti itu, bocah itu tentu harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya pada Sungmin." Heechul tersenyum kecil.

"Huh tapi ia sempat ragu, itu artinya sebelumnya ia tak percaya pada perkataan Sungmin hyung." Henry merengut tak suka.

"Lalu bagaimana caramu meyakinkan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae, terlihat sekali di sini Donghae jauh lebih pintar dari yang lainnya. XD

"Kyuhyun membawaku bertemu dengan sepupunya yang seorang dokter, ia meminta sepupunya untuk memeriksaku." Jawab Sungmin.

"Lalu apa yang di katakan dokter itu?" Tanya Ryeowook yang tampak semakin penasaran.

"Yah ia menjelaskan kondisiku dan sebab bagaiaman aku bisa hamil." Jawab Sungmin lagi.

"Apa sebab yang membuatmu hamil hyung? Padahal kau kan namja." Tanya Henry.

"Aku tak mendengar percakapn mereka begitu jelas, jadi aku kurang tahu." Jawab Sungmin.

Jawaban Sungmin membuat ke-4 temannya penasara dengan alasan Sungmin bisa hamil. Mereka juga ingin tahu alsannya, karna mereka pun menjalin hubungan dengan namja. Mungkin saja mereka semua juga atau uke mereka bisa hamil seperti Sungmin?

Author poV end

TBC

Hehehe mian part ini pendek and gaje banget..

Author lagi sibuk ujian, jadi gak sempet bikin cerita yg lebih panjang dan lebih masuk akal.

Gomawo buat yang udah bersedia membaca dan memberikan komen untuk FF ini ^^


	4. Chapter 4

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 4

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Sungmin poV

Belakangan ini nafsu makanku menjadi bertambah besar, dalam waktu 2 minggu saja berat badanku naik hingga 10 KG. Aishh aku jadi terlihat gendut, hal ini sempat membuat Eomma heran,tapi untung lah ia tak curiga kalau aku hamil. Teman - temanku juga mengatakan kalau aku semakin terlihat chubby.

"Aahh aku lapar.." Keluhku, saat ini aku tengah mengikuti pelajaran Kim sonsaeng. Masih 1 jam lagi sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, tapi aku sudah lapar.

"Hyung kau lapar? Bukannya tadi sebelum masuk kau sudah memakan 2 bungkus roti strawberry?" Tanya Donghae yang sepertinya mendengar aku mengeluh.

"Tapi aku lapar lagi hae-ah, apa kau punya makanan kecil?" Tanyaku pada Donghae.

"A-ani.. Tanya saja Henry, biasanya dia suka menyembunyikan makanan di bawah mejanya." Jawab Donghae.

Aku pun segera berbalik menghadap bangku Henry yang berada di samping kiriku, ia tampak sedang sibuk memainkan HP-nya. Anak ini memang dasar, selalu saja mengabaikan guru. Sementara Wookie yang duduk di sampingnya sibuk menulis.

"Sstt..Henry-ah." Pangilku pelan takut terdengar oleh Kim sonsaeng yang sedang sibuk menulis di depan. Sementara henry masih asyik dengan HP-nya.

"Shhttt Henry!" Karna tak kunjung mendapat respon aku mencoba memangil Henry satu kali lagi dengan lebih keras, kali ini aku berhasil membuatnya mengalihkan pandangannya dari HP di genggamannya.

"Wae hyung?" Tanyanya.

"Apa kau punya makanan? Aku lapar." Jawabku dengan berbisik pelan.

"Hyung, ini masih jam pelajaran. Kau bisa di hukum jika ketahuan makan di kelas." Tegur Wookie yang sepertinya mendengar perbincanganku dengan Henry.

"Ayolah, aku lapar. Aku tak bisa menunggu hingga 1 jam lagi. Aegy dalam perutku nanti kelaparan." Ucapku memelas pada Wookie.

"Wookie hyung, kasihan Sungmin hyung dan aegy-nya mereka kelaparan." Henry ikut membujuk Wookie.

"Hahh baiklah, Henry berikan makanan itu pada Sungmin hyung." Akhirnya Wookie luluh juga.

"Ini hyung ambil." Henry menyerahkan kotak makan siang miliknya padaku dengan sembunyi – sembunyi. Untunglah Kim sonsaeng sedang sibuk menulis di depan.

Aku tersenyum senang begitu membuka kotak makan siang henry yang isinya terdapat 6 buah bakpau daging sebesar kepalan tangan anak kecil, tampak sangat lezat. Aku mengambilnya satu dan memasukannya sekaligus kedalam mulutku hingga mulutku penuh.

"Aigoo hyung! Pelan – pelan makannya."Donghae menegurku dengan suara yg cukup keras, mungkin ia terkejut melihat mulutku yang penuh dengan bakpau dan membuat pipiku semakin terlihat chubby.

"Lee Dongha! Lee Sungmin!" bentak Kim sonsaeng padaku dan Donghae. Kami berdua terkejut, aku hampir saja tersedak bakpau.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Sedari tadi kalian ribut terus!"Kim Songsae berjalan menghampiri bangku kami. Aku buru – buru menyembunyikan kotak makan siang Henry di bawah bangku.

"J-jwesonghamnida Sonsaengnim." Ucap Donghae, aku tak bisa berkata – kata karna mulutku masih penuh dengan bakpau yang belum sepenuhnya dapat ku telan.

"Lee Sungmin! Jawab!" Bentak Kim sonsaengnim yang akhirnya membuatku tersedak karna kaget.

"Uhuk..Uhukk…" Aku langsung terbatuk dan memuntahkan bakpau yang masih ada di mulutku. Tanganku berusaha menggapai Donghae untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ambil air! Cepat ambilkan air!" teriak Donghae panic melihatku terbatuk – batuk.

"Uhuk..uhukk…hoekk.." kali ini aku mulai merasa mual dan pusing lagi.

"Ini hyung! Cepat minum air!" Aku segera menyambar botol minuman yang di sodorkan Henry padaku.

Nafasku terengah – engah, kepalaku pusing dan perutku mual. Seketika aku terkulai lemas di bangkuku, semua murid di kelas mengelilingiku membuatku semakin merasa pusing.

"Lee Donghae bawa dia ke UKS." Terdengar suara Kim sonsaeng yang memerintahkan Donghae membawaku ke UKS.

"B-baik sonsaengnim, kajja hyung." Donghae memapahku keluar dari kelas dan membawaku ke UKS.

Di perjalanan menuju rang UKS, tak hentinya Donghae mengomel memarahiku Aku tak begitu jelas mendengar ucapannya karna saat ini kepalaku benar – benar pusing. Sesampainya di UKS Donghae membaringkanku di ranjang dan seteleh itu ia pergi meninggalkanku sendiri di ruangan yang penuh bau obat ini.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sementara itu Kyuhyun dan teman – temannya tengah berkumpul di lapangan basket, mereka memutuskan untuk membolos pelajaran ketiga dan mengobrol di lapangan basket.

Para namja yang berjumlah, 5 orang itu tampak asyik mengobrol.

"Wow kau hebat Kyu, kau berhasil menghamili Sungmin hahaha…" Tawa Changmin sambil menepuk – nepuk bahu Kyu.

"Lalu, apa dia meminta pertanggung jawaban darimu?" Tanya Kangin yang juga salah atu anggota dari tim basket itu.

"Iya, dia meminta pertanggung jawabanku." Jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Apa kau akan bertanggung Jawab?" kali ini pertanyaan terlontar dari mulut Minho.

"Tentu, aku sebagai seorang lelaki pasti akan bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku. Aku tak mau di anggap pengecut." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan lantang.

"Kau banyak berubah semenjak menjalin hubungan dengannya Kui Xian." Zhoumi tersenyum sinis mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun.

"Tentu Mimi ge, aku mencintainya." Balas Kyuhyun sambil menatap Zhoumi dengan dingin.

"Hei sudah kalian jangang seperti itu." Kangin menengahi perang tatapan dingin Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi. Keduanya pun membuang muka ke arah berlawanan.

Mungkin tidak banyak yg tahu mengenai masalah Zhoumi dan Kyuhyun. Dulu mereka sempat bersaing untuk mendapatkan Sungmin, dan tentu saja Kyuhyun yang keluar sebagai juaranya dan mendapatkan Sungmin. Sejak kejadian itu, hubungan Kyuhyun dan Zhoumi bisa di katakana memburuk. Zhoumi sangat tidak terima atas keputusan Sungmin yang lebih memilih Kyuhyun di banding dirinya.

"Tak ku sangka ternyata Kyuhyun hyung akan lebih dulu menikah." Ucap Minho.

"Kalau begitu kita harus membuat pesta!" teriak Changmin dengan semangat.

"Ya! Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada pesta dan makanan saja eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Changmin.

"Apa kau berniat membuat pesta pernikahan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?" Tanya Kangin.

"Tentu saja bukan!" Jwab Changmin.

Ke-4 namja itu hanya melongo melihat Changmin yang tersenyum penuh arti kepada mereka. Partner Kejahatan Kyuhyun yang satu ini pasti tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Tanpa ke-5 nya sadari, ada seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka.

Author poV end

Donghae poV

"Aishh dimana bocah itu?! Tak tahukah dia kalau Sungmin hyung pingsan lagi dan di bawa ke UKS? Calon Appa macam apa dia?!"

Aku mengumpat tak jelas sambil berjalan mencari sosok Kyuhyun, anak itu sama sekali tak ada tanggung jawabnya. Selama 2 minggu ini aku dan teman – temanku yang selalu menemani Sungmin hyung, sementara dia entah berada di mana, benar – benar tak tahu diri bocah itu.

"Nah itu dia."

Akhirnya aku menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berkumpul di lapang basket bersama timnya sepertinya mereka membolos mengingat ini masih jam pelajaran. Dasar para pembuat onar, seenaknya saja meninggalkan kelas.

"Kalau begitu, kita harus membuat pesta!" ucap salah satu dari teman Kyuhyun yang kalau tidak salah bernama Changmin.

Tadinya aku berniat menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memberitahukan tentang kondisi Sungmin, tapi ku urungkan begitu mendengar ucapan teman Kyuhyun. Aku putuskan untuk bersembunyi dan menguping pembicaraan mereka.

"Ya! Apa di otakmu itu hanya ada pesta dan makanan saja eoh?"

"Apa kau berniat membuat pesta pernikahan untuk Kyuhyun dan Sungmin?"

"Tentu saja bukan!"

Aku terus memperhatikan dan mendengarkan obrolan mereka, sepertinya mereka berencana membuat sebuah pesta, tapi aku tak tahu pesta apa yang mereka maksudkan.

"Lalu pesta apa?" Tanya salah seorang namja itu, yang aku ketahui bernama Siwon.

"Kemari, akan ku bisikan pada kalian." Changmin member isyarat pada mereka untuk lebih mendekat, dan mengucapkan sesuatu dengan sangat aku tidak dapat mendengar ucapannya!

"Mwo?! Aku tidak mau!?" Pekik Kyuhyun, wajahnya terlihat kaget.

"Wae? Tak ada salahnya menikmati terakhir kalinya kebebasanmu Kyu." Jawab Changmin dengan santai.

"Aku rasa tak buruk juga." Timpal Kangin.

"Aku ikut." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Aku juga ikut!" Minho ikut berkata.

"Semua sudah setuju, bagaimana Kyu? kau ikut?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Aishh arraseo, tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan." Jawab Kyuhyun.

Dan mereka tampak ber high five ria, sebenarnya pesta apa yang tengah mereka rencanakan? Bisa – bisanya Kyuhyun berpesta dan bukannya mengurusi Sungmin.

"Lebih baik aku kembali ke kelas dari pada mengurusi anak – anak tukang foya – foya itu" Aku pun memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke kelas dari pada mendengarkan obrolan bodoh para namja itu.

Donghae poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Ku rasa tak ada salahnya mengikuti ide Changmin untuk membuat pesta, bersenang – senang untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum nantinya aku akan melepaskan masa lajangku dan sibuk mengurus keluargaku bersama Sungmin hyung.

"Baiklah, malam minggu di tempatku." Ucap Changmin.

"Deal.." Kami semu sepakat untuk membuat pesta itu di rumah Changmin.

"Pastikan kau mengundang yeoja cantik." Ucap Kangin, aku hanya mendelik mendengar ucapannya. Selalu saja yeoja yg ada di pikirannya.

"Bukankah sudah ku bilang jangan berlebihan?" tanyaku.

"Hei ayolah hyung, tidak asyik jika tidak ada yeoja." Minho menepuk bahuku, aku menatapnya tajam dan ia pun melepaskan tangannya yg bertengger di bahuku.

"Pesta lajang takkan seru tanpa ada yeoja." Zhoumi gege ikut menimpali.

"Hanya beberapa yeoja Kyu, kau tenang saja. Semua akan baik – baik saja asalkan Sungmin hyung tidak mengetahui hal ini." Changmin merangkulku dan berbisik padaku.

Meski agak tidak setuju aku terpaksa mengangguk mengiyakan, biar bagaimanapun itu akan menjadi pesta terakhirku bersama mereka. Sedikit membuat mereka senang mungkin takkan apa-apa.

"Semua sudah beres, kutunggu kalian di rumahku malam minggu jam 9." Ucap Changmin.

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi aku bergegas menuju kelas Sungmin hyung, aku berniat mengajaknya makan siang bersama di kantin sekolah.

Setibanya di depan kelas Sungmin hyung, aku mencari sosoknya. Namun aku tak melihatnya, padahal teman – temannya yg lain ada, kemana Sungmin hyung?

"Annyeong,Donghae hyung.. dimana Sungmin hyung?" Tanyaku sopan pada Donghae hyung.

"Untuk apa kau menanyakannya pada Donghae? Kau kan kekasihnya, masa kau tidak mengetahui keberadaan kekasihmu sendiri." Heechul hyung langsung datang menyerobot. Aku berusaha mengabaikan Heechul hyung dan menanti jawaban Donghae hyung.

"Sungmin hyung tidak ada di sini." Jawab Donghae hyung dingin dan segera melangkah pergi.

"Hei hyung! Lalu di mana dia?" Tanyaku lagi mengejar Donghae hyung.

"Kau kan kekasihnya, seharusnya kau tahu dia kemana." Donghae hyung malah berkata layaknya Heechul hyung tadi, menyebalkan.

"Aishh..Wookie hyung, kau tahu di mana Sungmin hyung?" merasa takkan mendapat jawaban dari Donghae hyung yang tampaknya sedang kesal, akhirnya aku mencoba bertanya pada Ryeowook hyung.

"Di UKS." Jawabnya yang sukses membuatku terkejut. Apa yg terjadi dengan Sungmin hyung sampai – sampai dia ada di UKS?

"Gomawo hyung, aku akan kesana." Aku pun mengucapkan terima kasih dan segera beranjak menuju UKS.

Sesampainya di ruang UKS aku terkejut melihat Sungmin hyung tengah meringis sambil memegangi perutnya, aku segera masuk dan menghampirinya. Aku benar – benar khawatir padanya, terlebih ia sedang mengandung.

"Hyung! Hyung gwencanha?" tanyaku panik.

"Emmhh..kyu,perutku sakit." Ucapnya sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Kita kerumah sakit." Aku bersiap untuk menggendongnya.

"J-jangan kyu.." Tapi ia menolak.

"Tapi hyung, aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada aegy kita." Aku menatapnya dengan sangat khawatir.

"Gwencanha, temani saja aku disini." Sungmin hyung meraih tanganku dan meletakann tanganku di atas perutnya. Aku mengerti ia ingin aku mengusap perutnya agar sakitnya berkurang.

15 menit aku terus mengusap perutnya hingga akhirnya Sungmin hyung tenang, ia sudah tak merasa kesakitan lagi

"Kyu." pangilnya menoleh menatapku.

"Ne chagi, waeyo? Ada yg kau inginkan?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum menatapnya.

"Eumm aku lapar, aku ingin makan steak sapi kyu.." Pintanya manja.

"Arraseo, pulang sekolah nanti kita akan beli steak." Ucapku membelai rambutnya dengan sayang.

Aku memutuskan untuk kembali kekelasku saat bel tanda masuk berbunyi, sebenarnya tidak tega juga bila harus meninggalkan Sungmin hyung sendiri. Tapi aku tidak mungkin melewatkan mata pelajaran matematika ini.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Setelah Kyuhyun pergi Sungmin kembali mencoba untuk tidur sambil menunggu waktu pulang tiba, kehadiran Kyuhyun selalu membuatnya tenang.

Tapi baru saja Sungmin hendak memejamkan matanya, terdengar susara pintu terbuka membuat Sungmin mengurungkan nitanya untuk tidur.

CEKLEK

"Zhoumi.." Ucap Sungmin pelan, saat sosok bertubuh jangkung memasuki ruang UKS.

"Annyeong Sungmin." Zhoumi tersenyum simpul pada Sungmin.

"A-apa yg kau lakukan disni?" Tanya Sungmin agak ketakutan.

"Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, ia khawatir denganmu." Jawab Zhoumi berbohong. Kyuhyun tak pernah menyuruhnya seperti itu.

"Ohh begitu." Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega mendengar Kyuhyun yg menyuruh Zhoumi datang untuk menjaganya.

Sesaat mereka terdiam, Sungmin kembali mencoba untuk tidur. sementara Zhoumi terus memandangi Sungmin dengan tatapan yg sulit di artikan. Sebuah seringaian tercipta dari sudut bibir Zhoumi.

"Ku dengar kau hamil, selamat atas kehamilanmu. Itu merupakan sebuah anugerah dari tuhan." Zhoumi mengajak bicara Sungmin, membuat Sungmin lagi – lagi mengurungkan niatnya untuk tidur.

"D-dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Sungmin seraya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk menatap zhoumi.

"Kyuhyun yang bilang padaku, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku." Jawab Zhoumi.

"Oh ye te-terima kasih." Ucap Sungmin.

"Kapan kalian akan menikah?" Tanya Zhoumi.

"Entahlah, Kyuhyun sudah melamarkau. Tapi soal menikah kami belum memutuskannya. Sebentar lagi ujian nasional akan di lakukan, aku ingin focus dulu untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku." Jawab Sungmin, ada perasaan sedih yg dapat di rasakan ;lewat nada bicara Sungmin.

"Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian." Ucap Zhoumi berpura – pura tulus.

"Terima kasih." Sungmin tersenyum tulus pada Zhoumi.

"Sudah kau tidur saja, bukankah dari tadi kau ingin tidur? Aku akan menungguimu disini." Suruh Zhoumi.

Tak banyak bicara Sungmin segera merebahkan tubuhnya lagi, sedari tadi ia memang mengantuk tapi karna Zhoumi terus mengajaknya bicara maka niat tidurnya tertunda.

Sementara Sungmin telah terlelap, Zhoumi diam – diam keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia Nampak memainkan sebuah tape recorder di tangannya seraya tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Aku tak rela melihat Cho Kyuhyun bahagia bersama Lee Sungmin. akan ku buat kalian menderita. Kalian harus membayar sakit hati yang ku rasakan."

Ucap Zhoumi, tangannya menggengam erat tape recorder itu. Matanya memancarkan kemarahan dan ucapannya mengambarkan betapa ia terluka. Zhoumi masih belum rela Kyuhyun bersama Sungmin.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan ada seseorang yg memangil namanya. Sungmin segera membuka matanya dan menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yg tengah beridir di hadapannya sambil menggendong tas miliknya dan milik Sungmin sendiri.

"Kajja hyung, bukankah kau ingin makan steak?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin beranjak duduk, lalu mengucek – ucek matanya. Nampaknya kesadarannya belum seutuhnya kembali.

"Hemm kajja." Sungmin pun bangkit dan berjalan di bantu oleh Kyuhyun yg merangkulnya.

"Aku tahu restoran steak yang enak, kita kesana ya hyung." Kyuhyun tampak bersemangat menemani Sungmin.

Sedari tadi Sungmin hanya diam, ia teringat pada Zhoumi yang sebelumnya menemanimnya mengobrol di UKS.

"Kyu, apa tadi kau menyuruh Zhoumi menemaniku di UKS?" Tanya Sungmin akhirnya, rasa penasarannya sudah tak mampu ia tahan.

"Zhoumi ge? Tidak, memangnya kenapa?" Jawab Kyuhyun lalu bertanya balik pada Sungmin.

"T-tadi dia datang ke UKS menemuiku, dia bilang kau yg menyuruhnya untuk menemaniku di sana." Jawab Sungmin.

"Aku tidak menyuruhnya seperti itu, ahh sudahlah biar nanti ku tanyakan langsung pada orangnya. Ingat kau sedang hamil, dan orang hamil tidak boleh terlalu banyak pikiran." Ucap Kyuhyun menasehati Sungmin layaknya seorang suami.

"Kau berbicara seakan kau sudah menjadi suamiku Kyu." Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yg begitu perhatian padanya.

"Aku kan memang akan segera menjadi suamimu." Kyuhyun tersenyum dan membelai pipi Sungmin dengan sayang.

"Sudah ayo cepat jalankan mobilnya, aku sudah lapar." Suruh Sungmin pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun pun segera menyalakan mobilnya dan melaju pergi meninggalkan sekolah menuju ke restoran steak.

Selama di perjalanan mereka tak terlalu banyak bicara, Kyuhyun masih memikirkan perkataan Sungmin tentang Zhoumi. Kyuhyun merasa Zhoumi tengah merencanakan sesuatu.

Keesokan harinya, setibanya Kyuhyun di sekolah ia langsung mencari Zhoumi. Ia harus bertanya pada Zhoumi apa tujuannya menemui Sungmin kemarin.

Kyuhyun menemukan Zhoumi tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolah sedang menikmati suasana musim semi yg baru saja tiba sambil mendengarkan lagu.

"Gege, aku ingin bicara denganmu." Ucap Kyuhyun yg beridiri tepat di hadapan Zhoumi.

Zhoumi melepas headphone-nya dan mendongak menatap Kyuhyun. Seulas senyum sinis terukir di bibir Zhoumi.

"Bicara saja." Ucap Zhoumi.

"Apa maksudmu mendatangi Sungmin hyung di UKS kemarin? Apa yg kau lakukan dengannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi yg berusaha ditahannya.

"Tidak ada, hanya mengobrol sejenak. Mengucapkan selamat atas kehamilannya." Jawab Zhoumi santai, dan hal itu membuat Kyuhyun semakin kesal.

"Kenapa kau berbohong padanya, mengatakan kalau aku yg menyuruhmu menemaninya di UKS?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Jika tidak begitu ia akan ketakutan dan tak mau berbicara padaku." Jawab Zhoumi masih dengan santainya.

"Sebenarnya apa yg sedang kau rencanakan? Kau masih belum terima dengan keputusannya memilihku?" Kyuhyun berkata seraya tersenyum sinis, raut wajah Zhoumi yang tadinya tenang kini berubah menjadi dingin.

"Apa kau menuduhku Kui Xian? Aku tak merencanakan apapun." Jawab dan Tanya Zhoumi dengan nada dingin.

"Sudahlah mengaku saja, kau masih sakit hati karna Sungmin hyung lebih memilihku ketimbang dirimu. Iya kan?" Kyuhyun menyeringai, Zhoumi mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

Zhoumi berdiri dan bersiap untuk melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu, ia berusaha mengabaikan emosinya pada Kyuhyun.

SRET!

Kyuhyun menahan langkah Zhoumi saat hendak melewatinya, Kyuhyun menatap Zhoumi tajam dan mencengkram dengan kuat lengan Zhoumi.

"Ingat satu hal gege, apapun yang kau lakukan. kau takkan bisa memisahkanku dan Sungmin hyung!"

Kyuhyun berucap dingin dan menusuk,sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan cengkraman tangannya pada Zhoumi dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti Kui Xian."

Zhoumi ucap menyeringai saat Kyuhyun telah pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di taman belakang sekolah yang sepi.

Author poV end

TBC

Akhirnya part 4 selesai! Mungkin sekitar 2 atau 3 part lagi FF ini bakalan tamat, gomawo buat yg udah RCL^^


	5. Chapter 5

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 5

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Kyuhyun poV

Setelah menemui Zhoumi ge di taman belakang sekolah, aku kembali kekelasku. Sebenarnya aku ingin bolos saja hari ini bersama Sungmin hyung, tapi pastinya Sungmin hyung tidak akan mau di ajak bolos. Ia bukanlah anak nakal sepertiku, terkadang aku berfikir bagaimana mungkin Sungmin hyung bisa jatuh cinta padaku yang seorang berandal? Tapi aku bersyukur ia tetap menerimaku apa adanya, hal itulah yg membuatku begitu mencintainya, ia memberikan apa yg orang lain tak bisa berikan padaku. Cinta yang tulus, itulah yg ia berikan padaku.

"Hei broo..sedang melamunkan kekasih manismu ya?" oh sial, penggangu datang. Ia merusak lamunan manisku (?) tentang Sungmin hyung.

"Aishh kalian bisa tidak sekali saja membiarkanku tenang?" tanyaku yang kesal karna di ganggu oleh kedatangan Changmin dan Kangin.

"haha atau kau sedang mengkhayalkan yg tidak – tidak? Tadi kau tersenyum aneh.." kata Kangin hyung seraya tersenyum jahil kepadaku, memuakan.

"Jangan samakan otak jeniusku dengan otak yadongmu Kangin hyung, aku tidak sedang mengkhayal." Jawabku ketus.

"Heii ingat, malam ini ada pesta menantimu Kyu." Changmin merangkul bahuku, dan aku merasa risih mencoba untuk melepaskan rangkulannya.

"Ahh aku malas, kalian saja yg berpesta. Aku tidak akan ikut." Jawabku sambil menyingkirkan tangan Changmin yg masih bertengger di bahuku.

"Ya! ada apa denganmu Kyu? kau menolak berpesta bersama kami?" Tanya Changmin dengan sedikit membentak.

"Aku sedang malas.." Jawabku singkat.

"Hei kau tega sekali Kyu, kami menyiapkan pesta ini untukmu. Tapi kau malah bilang takkan datang? Kau tidak menghargai kami sebagai sahabatmu." Ucap Kangin hyung yg di setujui oleh Changmin yg mangut – manggut.

Huft~ benar – benar melelahkan, aku berniat untuk berhenti dari kebiasaan buruku yg suka berpesta dan berbuat onar. Mereka sama sekali tak mengerti posisiku saat ini. Aku akan menjadi seorang ayah, seorang suami, aku akan memiliki tanggung jawab besar dan aku tidak mungkin tetap seperti ini.

"Ayolah Kyu, ini terakhir kalinya kita berpesta bersama." Changmin membujukku.

"Iya Kyu, setelah ini kami tidak akan memaksamu lagi." Kangin hyung ikut membujukku.

"Hah arraseo aku datang, tapi ingat jangan berlebihan." Akhirnya aku mengalah, dan aku berjanji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Ini sudah hampir memasuki bulan ke-2 kehamilanku, sejauh ini aku masih mampu melewati ini semua dengan baik. Meski terkadang aku selalu khawatir kalau keluargaku atau pihak sekolah mengetahui keadaanku, yg tahu soal kehamilanku ini hanyalah aku,teman – temanku, Park sonsaengnim dan mungkin teman – teman tim basket Kyuhyun. Aku berharap semuanya tetap tenang seperti ini sampai nanti kelulusanku tiba.

"Sungmin hyung." Aku menoleh saat mendengar suara Kyuhyun memangilku, saat ini aku tengah berada di kantin bersama teman – temanku.

"Ne Kyu waeyo?" Tanyaku saat ia telah berada di sampingku.

"Mianhae hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu harus latihan bersama tim basketku." Jawabnya.

"Gwencanha, aku bisa pulang bersama Wookie atau Donghae." Jawabku.

"Eh mianhae hyung, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu. A-aku ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti." Ucap Wookie yg duduk di depanku.

"Gwencanha Wookie, masih ada Donghae." Aku pun menatap Donghae yg terlihat cemberut.

"Ehem.. Donghae hyung, tolong jaga Minnie hyung ne.." Ucap Kyuhyun, Donghae hanya melirik sekilas pada Kyu lalu mengangguk dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. Dari dulu Donghae memang tidak menyukai Kyuhyun dengan alasan kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah orang baik.

"Sudah Kyu tidak usah khawatir, aku akan baik – baik saja." Aku tersenyum padanya.

"Arraseo chagi." Ucapnya lalu mengecup keningku dan melangkah pergi.

Aku yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu dari Kyuhyun di depan teman – temanku, sontak saja membuat wajahku memerah karna malu.

"Aigoo manisnya.." Henry meledekku sementara Wookie cekikikan sendiri.

"Ishh bilang saja kalau kalian sirik." Ucapku kesal karna di ledek Henry dan di tertawakan Wookie.

"Aku kekelas duluan.." Donghae tiba – tiba berdiri dari bangkunya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan aku ,Wookie dan Henry yang termangu melihat Donghae.

Semenjak istirahat sampai sekarang pulang sekolah Donghae mendiamkanku, aku sudah mencoba mengajaknya bicara tapi ia tetap mengacuhkanku. Aku jadi bingung dengan sikap Donghae akhir – akhir ini yang selalu tampak tidak suka jika melihatku dan Kyuhyun.

"Hae sebenarnya kau kenapa? Kenapa terus mendiamkanku begini?" tanyaku untuk yg ke-3 kalinya semenjak Donghae mendiamkanku istirahat tadi.

"Tidak apa, hyung tunggu disini. Aku mau mengambil motorku dulu." Donghae menjawab dengan dingin dan setelah itu ia pergi ke parkiran sekolah untuk mengambil motornya.

"Loh hyung kenapa sendiri? Donghae hyung mana?" Tanya Wookie yang kebetulan lewat.

"Donghae sedang mengambil motornya. Eh kau tidak bawa mobil Wookie?" aku heran melihat Wookie berjalan kaki dan tidak membaw mobilnya.

"A-aku di jemput hyung." Jawab Wookie gugup.

"Di jemput siapa?" tanyaku penasaran, wajah Wookie langsung memerah saat aku menanyakan siapa yg akan menjemputnya.

"Aku di je—"

"Wookie! Ayo naik..!"

Belum sempat Wookie menjawab pertanyaanku, tiba – tiba ada orang yang memangil Wookie dari dalam mobil sport merah yang entah sejak kapan kini berada di depan kami.

Kaca mobil itu terbuka menampakan seorang namja tampan dengan kaca mata hitam yg duduk di dalam mobil sport merah tersebut.

"Yesung hyung sebentar! Sungmin hyung, aku duluan ne.." pamit Wookie padaku.

"Ne, hati – hati Wookie." Ucapku sambil tersenyum penuh arti pda Wookie.

Aku mengerti kenapa tadi saat di kantin Wookie bilang tidak bisa mengatarku karna ada acara sepulang sekolah nanti. Sepertinya Wookie akan berkencan dengan namja pengendara mobil sport merah yang menjemputnya tadi.

"Ayo hyung naik." Terlalu asyik melamun sampai suara Donghae menyadarkanku. Donghae sudah siap mengantarku pulang dengan motor ninja birunya.

"Ne.." Aku pun segera naik ke motornya dan berpegangan erat pada Donghae. Karna aku takut, Donghae terkadang suka ngebut.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Donghae melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan sedang, di belakangnya Sungmin memeluk Donghae dengan erat. Sungmin memang agak takut jika di bonceng naik motor oleh Donghae, sementara Donghae tersenyum senang karna di peluk Sungmin.

"Hyung, sudah sampai.." Donghae menghentikan motornya tepat di depan rumah Sungmin. Sungmin yang sedari tadi memeluk erat Donghae akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya.

"G-gomawo hae." Sungmin berterima kasih pada Donghae.

"Cheonmaneyo, sudah hyung masuk. Aku pergi dulu, annyeong." Donghae bersiap melajukan motornya lagi.

"Tunggu hae!" Ucap Sungmin, Donghae mematikan mesin motornya dan membuka helmnya.

"Ada apa lagi hyung?" Tanya Donghae.

"Eumm bisakah kau menemaniku di rumah sampai Sungjin pulang? Orang tuaku sedang ke rumah halmonim dan tidak ada orang di rumah, aku takut sendirian." Jawab Sungmin dengan agak malu – malu.

"Tentu hyung." Sungmin tersenyum senang dan segera menarik Donghae masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tunggu sebentar hae, aku mau ganti baju dan menyiapkan minum." Ujar Sungmin ketika mereka telah masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin.

Donghae duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sungmin lalu mengeluarkan HPnya, mengetik beberapa pesan untuk kekasihnya Eunhyuk. Setelah itu kembali memasukan HPnya ke saku jaketnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Sungmin datang dengan baju yg telah berganti dan membawa 2 gelas minuman untuknya dan Donghae.

"Aigoo hyung tidak perlu repot – repot, kau kan sedang hamil." Donghae langsung beranjak membantu Sungmin membawakan minuman dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Kau terdengar seperti Kyuhyun yang sedang mengomeliku." Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Bukan mengomeli, tapi menasehati." Donghae meralat ucapan Sungmin.

"Yah apapun itu aku tak suka jika di perlakukan seolah aku ini seorang yeoja yg tengah hamil besar." Sungmin semakin merengut saat Donghae meralat kata – kata yg di ucapakannya tadi.

"Hahaha tapi kau memang sedang hamil kan hyung?" Donghae tertawa menanggapi ucapan Sungmin.

"Syukurlah kau sudah tidak mendiamkanku lagi, kau itu jahat sekali sih mendiamkanku sepanjang peljaran ke-2 sampai pulang sekolah." Awalnya Sungmin tersenyum melihat Donghae tertawa, tapi tak lama ia kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae, aku hanya sedang kesal hyung." Ucap Donghae menjelaskan penyebab ia mendiamkan Sungmin.

"Akhir – akhir ini kau selalu bersikap seperti itu, terlebih saat Kyuhyun sedang bersamaku." Sungmin memandang Donghae yg terdiam begitu mendengar ucapannya.

" Bukankah hyung tahu kalau dari dulu aku tidak menyukai Kyuhyun?" Tanya Donghae balik dan di balas anggukan oleh Sungmin.

"Tapi apa penyebabmu tidak menyukai Kyuhyun? Ia sudah berubah menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang, ia sudah mau bertanggung jawab atas apa yg di perbuatnya padaku." Tanya Sungmin pada Donghae.

"Ada hal lain yg tidak hyung ketahui tentangnya, apa hyung tahu kelakuannya selama ini di belakangmu?" Donghae sedari tadi belum menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin, ia malah terus balik bertanya pada Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun selalu jujur padaku selama ini, meski terkadang kejujuran yg di katakannya menyakitkan tapi aku selalu menghargai usahanya untuk berkata jujur padaku. Apapun yg ia lakukan di belakangku aku tetap mempercayainya." Jawab Sungmin dengan tegas, Donghae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan datar. Sulit melawan kekeras kepalaan Sungmin.

"Sudahlah hyung akan tahu nanti." Ujar Donghae malas berdebat dengan Sungmin. Mereka pun terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing – masing.

Sementara itu di tempat lain, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya di halaman rumah Changmin yang luas.

di sana sudah berjajar mobil lain milik Changmin,Kangin,Minho dan Zhoumi. Kyuhyun memandang tak suka pada mobil Zhoumi.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke ruangan khusus tempat mereka biasa mengadakan pesta di rumah Changmin. Di dalam ruangan itu sudah ada Kangin yg tengah sibuk bermesraan dengan 2 orang yeoja, Changmin yg di suapi oleh yeoja, Minho yg berdansa dengan yeoja dan Zhoumi yg tengah minum di temani 2 orang yeoja juga.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Kyuhyun yg langsung menghentikan kegiatan para sahabatnya dan kini memandangi Kyuhyun.

"Haha Akhirnya kau datang kyu.." Changmin bangun dan menyambut Kyuhyun.

"Kukira kau takkan datang." Ucap Kangin yg tengah merangkul yeoja di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Aku masih menghargai kalian sebagai sahabat, makanya aku datang." Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Baguslah hyung datang, Changmin hyung menyiapkan yg special untukmu." Minho yang masih asyik berdansa dengan yeoja di pelukanya ikut berkata.

"Apa maksud Minho?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Changmin hanya tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun.

"Seohyun, kemari." Pangil Changmin.

Seorang yeoja yg tadi tengah ikut duduk menemani Zhoumi berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Yoeja itu mengenakan dress mini berwarna pink yg membalut tubuh langsingnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum menggoda ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyu? bukankah dia manis? Tak kalah manis dari kekasihmu." Tanya Changmin pada Kyuhyun.

"Apa maksudmu Shim Changmin, siapa yeoja ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada tak suka. Sebenarnya ia mengerti betul apa yg Changmin maksudkan, hanya saja ia ingin menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya.

"Ayolah, ini pesta untukmu Kyu.. pesta untuk melepas masa lajangmu." Ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum penuh arti pada Kyuhyun.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan untuk tidak berlebihan? Lagi pula aku sudah tidak tertarik pada yeoja." Jawab Kyuhyun dingin dan langsung membuat semua orang di ruangan itu shock.

"Sudahlah terserah padamu saja, Seo temani Kyuhyun." Changmin beranjak dari sofa tempat Kyuhyun duduk dan di gantikan oleh Seohyun.

"Cih, Aku pulang saja." Kyuhyun yg merasa risih dengan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan bersiap meninggalkan empat yg menurutnya memuakan itu tapi…

SRETT

Seohyun langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga Kyuhyun limbung dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan menindih Seohyun yg masih duduk di sofa. Dengan cepat Seohyun langsung mencium Kyuhyun tepat di bibir, sementara Kyuhyun yg sadar langsung menajuhkan dirinya dari yeoja itu.

"APA YG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH!" teriak Kyuhyun marah.

"…." semua orang yg ada di ruangan itu terkejut dan terdiam melihat Kyuhyun yg marah.

Kyuhyun memandang satu – persatu orang di ruangan itu dengan tatapan mata yg tajam dan seolah siap membunuh mereka kapan saja.

"CIHH." Kyuhyun meludah kelantai dan mengusap bibirnya dengan kasar lalu pergi meninggalkan tempat nista tersebut.

Di sudut ruangan Zhoumi tampak tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dengan sekali teguk Zhoumi menghabiskan minumannya dan menghampiri Seohyun.

"Kerja bagus." Zhoumi mengusap kepala Seohyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Sial! Mereka mempermainkanku! Yeoja sialan! Aishhh benar – benar membuatku marah, kalau saja dia bukan yeoja akan ku tampar sampai mati yeoja itu! Berani sekali dia menciumku dengan bibir kotornya itu! Haishh!

Aku terus mengumpat seraya menjalankan mobilku menuju ke rumah Minnie hyung, aku benar – benar marah! Seharusnya aku tidak pernah datang ke pesta bodoh itu! Dan sekarang aku khawatir pada Minnie hyung, gara – gara pesta bodoh itu aku tidak bisa mengantarnya pulang. Karna aku khawatir makanya aku memutuskan untuk menemuinya di rumahnya.

"Donghae hyung?" tanyaku pada diri sendiri saat melihat seorang namja mengendarai motor ninja berwarna biru keluar dari halaman rumah Sungmin hyung.

Setibanya di depan rumah Sungmin hyung aku melihatnya baru saja berbalik hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Minnie hyung!" pangilku begitu turun dari mobil dan langsung menghampirinya.

"Kyu.."Ia agak terkejut dengan kedatanganku. " kenapa kau kesini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, makanya aku kemari untuk memastikan keadaanmu." Jawabku sambil membelai sayang wajah manisnya, emosiku langsung reda begitu melihat wajah manisnya.

"Ayo masuk." Minnie hyung menggiringku (?) masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Tadi ada tamu disni?" tanyaku begitu melihat ada gelas di meja ruang tamu.

"Oh tadi Donghae disini untuk menemaniku, dia baru saja pulang saat kau datang." Jawab Sungmin hyung sambil membereskan gelas – gelas itu.

Aku mengikutinya ke dapur, ia sedang mencuci beberapa piring dan gelas kotor. Aku berjalan mendekat dan mendekap tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kyu" Panggilnya.

"Shht diamlah, biarlah seperti ini selama 5 menit." Ucapku. Kami pun terdiam, aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku di pinggangnya.

5 menit berlalu aku melepaskan pelukanku di pinggangnya, Sungmin hyung berbalik dan menangkup wajahku. Membuat mataku bertatapan langsung dengan mata foxy miliknya.

"Katakan ada apa Kyu? tak biasanya kau bersikap begini." Tanyanya lembut seraya membelai wajahku.

"Mianhae,,Sungmin hyung." Kata maaf tiba – tiba saja meluncur dari bibirku.

"Untuk apa? Aku tidak merasa kau memiliki salah padaku." Sekali lagi ucapannya yg begitu lembut membuatku tersentuh. Dengan sayang ia masih membelai wajahku.

GREP

Tak kuasa aku pun memeluk tubuhnya erat, perasaanku mengatakan kalau akan terjadi sesautu pada kami. Aku berharap perasaanku salah, aku berharap itu hanya perasaanku saja yg saat ini tengah ketakutan kehilangan orang yg amat ku cintai akibat kebodohanku sendiri.

"Kyu, katakan ada apa?" Sungmin hyung membelai lembut punggungku, mencoba untuk menenangkanku.

"Mianhae,,mianhae untuk semua kesalahanku padamu. Aku tahu kalau aku telah banyak menyakitimu selama ini. Tapi aku mohon padamu apapun yg terjadi tetaplah percaya padaku dan jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, saranghae Sungmin hyung. Jeongmal saranghaeo Lee Sungmin."

Sungmin hyung mendorong pelan dadaku membuat pelukan kami melonggar, ia kembali menangkup wajahku dan menghapus air mata yg tanpa ku sadaari menetes begitu saja.

"Aku selalu percaya padamu Kyu, dan aku takkan meninggalkanmu." Ucapnya seraya tersenyum manis padaku, membuat debaran di jantungku.

Perlahan aku mendekatkan wajahku ke wajah Sungmin hyung, ia mengerti dan menutup matanya. Dan dengan sempurna bibirku mendarat di atas bibir lembut dan manis milik Sungmin hyung.

Aku menciumnya dengan lembut tanpa nafsu, hanya ingin menyalurkan perasaan cintaku padanya. Lewat ciuman ini aku mendapat kekuatan, lewat ciuman ini aku mendapat keyakinan.

Sekaligus menghapuskan perasaan buruk yg akhir – akhir ini menghantuiku.

"Kyu.." pangilnya setelah kami meleps ciuman.

"Hmm.." jawabku sambil mengusap dengan sayang rambut Sungmin hyung.

"Besok kita chek up ya, aku ingin tahu kondisi uri aegy." Pintanya manja.

" kita temui Siwon hyung." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kyu." ia mengeratkan pelukannya padaku.

"Ne,, aku pulang dulu. Sudah hampir malam, besok aku jemput seperti biasa." Aku pun berpamitan untuk pulang.

"Hati – hati di jalan Kyu." Sungmin hyung mengantarku sampai depan pintu gerbang halamannya.

Aku pun tersenyum padanya, dan ia membalas senyumanku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Benar – benar manis. Aku beruntung memilikinya, dan aku akan melakukan apapun untuk menjaganya dan bayi yg ada di kandungannya. Saranghae Lee Sungmin.

TBC

Hore part 5 selesai^^

Mianhae kalau ceritanya makin ngaco, part depan udah mulai masuk konflik dan sedikit lagi FF ini tamat dehh..^^


	6. Chapter 6

Author :Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Author poV

Keesokan harinya, Kyuhyun menjemput Sungmin untuk pergi menemui Siwon. Hari ini terasa sedikit berbeda bagi Kyuhyun, sedari tadi ia meninggalkan rumahnya ia merasa jika mobilnya di ikuti, tapi tiap ia menoleh ia tak menemukan apapun. Akhirnya Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk tidak memperdulikanya, mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya yg memang belakangan ini selalu tidak enak.

"Mianhae Kyu kau menunggu lama, eomma menyuruhku membantunya sebentar." Sungmin masuk ke dalam mobil Kyuhyun dengan tiba – tiba. Membuat Kyuhyun agak terkejut.

"Gwencanha, kau siap hyung? Kemarin aku sudah menghubungi Siwon hyung dan memberi tahunya kita akan datang." Tanya Kyuhyun sambil membantu Sungmin memasang sabuk pengamannya.

"Ne aku siap, aku agak khawatir pada aegy kita. Aku sudah 2x sakit dan berakhir di ruang UKS sekolah." Jawab Sungmin sambil menatap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah.." Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin sebelum menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan rumah Sungmin dan menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Siwon bekerja.

Di sepanjang perjalanan Sungmin berceloteh ria, sementara Kyuhyun hanya mendengarkan sambil tersenyum. Saat sudah hampir sampai di dekat rumah sakit Kyuhyun menengok ke arah kaca sepion dan melihat mobil sedan putih yg tampak tak asing baginya. Kyuhyun terus memperhatikan mobil itu dan mengacuhkan Sungmin.

"Nanti aku ingin kamar aegy kita pink kalau yeoja, dan hijau kalau namja. Bagaimana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menengok ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ah yaa tersrah hyung saja." Jawab Kyuhyun asal, matanya masih memperhatikan mobil sedan putih itu.

"Kyyu! Kau tidak mendengarkanku?!" Sungmin merengut kesal saat tahu kalau Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya.

"Aishh mianhae hyung, sebentar lagi kita sampai. Hyung jangan sampai memasang wajah cemberut depan Siwon hyung." Kyuhyun terpaksa mengalihkan pandangannya sementara ke Sungmin yg tengah cemberut.

"Kau menyebalkan!" Sungmin semakin merengut, Kyuhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkan Sungmin sebentar untuk melihat mobil sedan yg sedari tadi seperti mengikutinya.

"Aishh mobill itu hilang!" Kyuhyun memukul stirnya membuat Sungmin terkejut.

"Sebenarnya kau memperhaikan apa sih kyu? dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkanku dan terus melirik spionmu?" Tanya Sungmin lembut.

"Ada mobil sedan putih yg mengikuti kita tadi, tapi sudahlah mobil itu juga sudah hilang." Jawab Kyuhyun berusaha tenang,

Sungmin terdiam, mereka telah memasuki kawasan rumah sakit. Dan kini Kyuhyun telah memparkirkan mobilnya di parkiran rumah sakit yg saat itu tampak masih lenggang karna memang masih pagi.

"Ayo turun hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil membukakan pintu mobil untuk tersenyum dan keluar dari mobil, mereka berjalan beriringan masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

Mobil sedan yg tadi Kyuhyun cari itu pun telah terparkir di tempat yg tidak begitu jauh dari mobil Kyuhyun. Sang pengendara mobil misterius itu memandang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dari dalam mobilnya.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Kami sudah berada di ruangan Siwon hyung, Sungmin hyung sendiri sedang di periksa oleh Siwon hyung dan aku menunggu mereka selesai. Aku begitu khawtir, Sungmin hyung sudah 2x sakit dan di rawat di UKS aku takut terjadi sesuatu pada aegy kami.

SRET

Tirai pembatas terbuka, Siwon hyung sepertinya sudah selesai memeriksa Sungmin hyung. Dan makin bertambah guguplah aku.

"J-jadi bagaimana? Apa dia baik – baik saja?" tanyaku. Siwon hyung memandangku lalu…

PLETAK

"Aww sakit hyung! Kenapa memukulku?!" tanpa di duga aku malah mendapat jitakan gratis dari Siwon hyung.

"Bodoh, seharusnya kau jga baik – baik calon 'isterimu' itu. Kandungannya sangat rentan, apalagi dia sudah 2x mengalami guncangan. Untunglah tidak terjadi apa – apa pada kandungannya." Aku mendengarkan penjelasan Siwon hyung sambil mengusap – usap kepalaku yg tadi mendapat jitakan dari Siwon hyung.

"Kyunnie, kau kenapa?" Sungmin hyung datang dan duduk di sampingku.

"Aku di pukul Siwon hyung." Aduku pada Sungmin hyung, Sungmin hyung menatap Siwon hyung dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran pada bocah ini, dengar Sungmin-sshi. Kandunganmu itu rentan sekali, kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Jangan sampai terguncang lagi, itu akan membahayakan janin dalam kandunganmu." Siwon hyung memberikan penjelasan pada Sungmin hyung.

"Arraseo, aku akan lebih berhati – hati dengan kandunganku. Gamsahamnida Siwon-sshi." Ucap Sungmin hyung berterima kasih pada Siwon hyung.

"Ah iya, kapan kalian menikah?" Tanya Siwon hyung.

Sungmin hyung langsung menundukan wajahnya yg memerah seketika saat mendengar pertanyaan Siwon hyung. Aku menatap tajam pada Siwon hyung yg dengan ceplas – ceplos menanyakan hal itu pada kami.

"Secepatnya setelah kami lulus, kami akan menikah." Jawabku, Sungmin hyung langsung menatapku.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan orang tua kalian? Apa mereka sudah tahu tentang hubungan kalian?" Tanya Siwon hyung lagi.

"Ani, aku masih bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan ini pada keluarga kami." Jawabku tertunduk sedih.

"Hmm.. aku mengerti ini memang sulit. Tapi sudahlah jangan terlalu di pikirkan, fokuslah dulu pada sekolah kalian." Siwon hyung tersenyum.

"Gomawo hyung." Aku balas tersenyum bersama Sungmin hyung.

Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan Siwon hyung, aku dan Sungmin hyung pun memutuskan untuk pamit pulang. Sebelumnya Siwon hyung berpesan padaku dan Sungmin hyung,dan ia juga member resep vitamin untuk kandungan Sungmin hyung agar lebih kuat.

"Kyuu setelah ini kita ke taman hiburan nee~" Sungmin hyung meminta dengan manja.

"Baiklah." Jawabku sambil tersenyum.

"Yeayy gomawo Kyu, saranghae."

CHU~

Aku terkejut saat Sungmin hyung mengecup bibirku sekilas, kami memang sudah sering melakukan ini bahkan lebih. Tapi kali ini berbeda, Sungmin hyung menciumku di tempat umum! Di apotek tempat kami menebus obat, untunglah tidak ada yg menyadari. Jika tidak sudah pasti kami di tatap oleh tatapan aneh dan menjijikan dari seluruh pengunjung apotek ini.

Sesampainya di taman hiburan, Sungmin hyung langsung menariku kesana – kemari untuk mencoba semua wahana yg ada di sana. Aku heran, apa ia tidak merasa lelah? Ini sudah lebih dari 3 jam kami bermain.

"Kyu ayo kita naik Roller Coaster itu!" Sungmin hyung menunjuk wahana roller coaster dengan semangat.

"Hyung kita istirahat dulu ne, aku lelah." Ucapku yg sudah sangat kelelahan dan kelaparan.

"Ahh aku mau naik itu dulu! Pokoknya mau naik itu!" Sungmin hyung merajuk sambil menghentakkan kakinya ke tanah seperti anak kecil.

"Hah..arraseo, kajja kita naik." Dan aku pun terpaksa mengalah.

"Heheh gomawo Kyu, saranghae.." Ia berbisik di telingaku dan mengecup pipiku, aku hanya tersenyum kepadanya.

Kami mengantri cukup lama untuk bisa menaiki wahana Roller Coaster ini, dan saat giliran kami hampir tiba, aku merasa ragu untuk menaiki wahana ini. Setelah melihat beberapa kali orang – orang yg turun dari Roller Coaster ini muntah.

"H-hyung, k-kau yakin mau naik ini?" tanyaku takut – takut.

"Tentu!" jawabnya semangat.

"T-tapi hyung, apa tidak akan berpengaruh pada aegy kita? Bukankah orang hamil,jantungan dan asma di larang menaiki wahana ini?" tanyaku, berharap Sungmin hyung mengurungkan niatnya yg ingin menaiki wahana ini.

"Tidak, justru aegy kita yg ingin naik ini." Jawbnya sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan gigi kelincinya.

"T-tapi hyung.."

"Kau takut?" Belum sempat aku bicara Sungmin hyung sudah memotong perkataanku terlebih dahulu.

"B-bukan begitu, a-aku hanya khawatir pada kandunganmu. Itu saja." Jawabku mencoba mengelak dari tuduhan Sungmin hyung yg 100% benar.

"Bilang saja kalau kau takut hahaha.." aishh aku malah di ledek oleh Sungmin hyung.

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya sedikit gugup dan gerogi." Ucapku masih mencoba mengelak.

"Sudahlah kalau kau takut turun saja, aku bisa naik wahana ini sendiri." Ucapnya yg sukses membuatku shock! Mana mungkin aku meninggalkan kekasihku yg tengah hamil muda naik wahana Roller coaster ini sendirian?!

"Ani, aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku tegas. Sungmin hyung hanya tersenyum senang dan merangkulku.

Matilah aku, aku benar – benar takut ketinggian. Di tambah aku memiliki penyakit asma, aishh kenapa Sungmin hyung ngidam naik roller coaster sih?!

"Kajja Kyu giliran kita!" Sungmin hyung langsung menyeretku saat giliran main kami tiba.

"Tuhan, kuatkan aku!" Aku memjamkan mata dan berdoa dalam hati.

TEEETT

"KYAAAAAA!"

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

"Hoekk..hoekk.."

"Sudah? Apa kau baikan sekarang?"

Aku sedang berada di toilet begitu selesai menaiki wahana Roller Coaster, Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju toilet. Karna aku khawatir aku pun menyusulnya, saat aku lihat ia tengah muntah – muntah di wastafel toilet.

"Emmhh..nehh.." jawabnya lemah, aku jadi tak tega melihat Kyuhyun seperti ini.

"Kajja kita istirahat." Aku membantunya berjalan keluar dari toilet menuju food court karna Kyuhyun terlihat sangat lemas.

Sesampainya di food court aku langsung mendudukan Kyuhyun yg lemas, wajahnya kini pucat dan tubuhnya dingin. Aku memesa sup ayam dan jus jeruk untuk Kyuhyun, sementara aku sendiri memesan Burger dan Cola. Tak berapa lama pesanan kami pun tiba.

"Kyu, kau pucat sekali. Makan dulu ne.." aku meraih sendok dan menyuapi Kyuhyun dengan sup ayam.

"Apa sudah baikan?" tanyaku setelah Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya. Wajahnya sudah tak pucat dan tubuhnya sudah tidak dingin lagi.

"Ne,,sudah sekarang hyung yg makan." Jwabnya, aku tersenyum lega.

"Harusnya kau bilang kalau tidak kuat naik roller coaster." Ucapku sambil memakan burger yg tadi kupesan.

"Aku kan tadi sudah berusaha memperingatkanmu hyung, tapi kau tetap keukeuh ingin naik." Jawabnya sambil merengut.

"Hehehe mianhae, setelah ini kita naik bianglala ya Kyu."

"Ini sudah sore, kita pulang saja."

"Hanya 1 permainan lagi Kyu, ayolah chagi~." Aku mengeluarkan jurus bunny eyesku yg sudah pasti tidak dapat ditolak olehnya.

"Hah arraseo, tapi setelah itu kita pulang. Ingat kalau besok ada Ujian Sekolah dan kau harus belajar." Aku hanya mengangguk mendengarkan ocehannya.

Kyuhyun menuruti keinginanku, kami menaiki bianglala. Pamandangan dari atas sini sungguh indah, aku bisa melihat keadaan kota seoul di sore hari dengan jelas dari sini.

Aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahu Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun mengusap dengan sayang rambutku, aku sungguh menikmati moment romantis ini.

"Kyu, gomawo untuk hari ini. Aku sungguh sangat bahagia." Ucapku sambil mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yg kini tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Cheonmaneyo chagi." Ujarnya lalu mengecup keningku pelan.

"Aku berharap kita akan selalu seperti ini, bahagia membina keluarga kecil kita."

"Tentu kita akan selalu seperti ini, bersabarlah sampai aku benar – benar bisa mewujudkan impianmu itu."

"Ne, aku akan bersabar menunggu hal itu."

Kami pun kembali terdiam menikmati pemandangan sore hari dari atas bianglala ini. Setelah puas bermain, Kyuhyun mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Keesokan paginya aku berangkat di antar oleh bersama dengan Sungjin karna Kyuhyun mendadak ada urusan dan tidak bisa mengantarku. Ia berjanji kalau sepulang sekolah nanti ia akan mengajakku jalan – jalan lagi sebagai permintaan maafnya.

"Minnie!" Panggil Chulie hyung berlari ke arahku bersama Wookie dan Henry.

"Ada apa hyung? Kenapa kalian lari – lari begitu?" Tanyaku heran.

"T-tidak ada, s-sebaiknya kita cepat ke kelas Minnie hyung!" Jawab Wookie gugup, seperti ada yg di sembunyikan.

"Mana Donghae? Kenapa dia tidak bersama kalian?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Donghae hyung belum datang, nanti dia menyusul kita ke kelas." jawab Henry.

Mereka bertiga langsung menarikku menuju kelas, ada yg aneh dengan mereka hari ini. Tidak biasanya mereka seperti ini, dan lagi kenapa jalan menuju kelas harus memutari lapangan sepak bola?

"Tunggu dulu." Ucapku menghentikan langkahku.

"Aishh cepat Minnie-ah! Sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi, ini adalah hari pertama ujian sekolah!" Ucap Chulie hyung tampak kesal.

"Kenapa kita harus mengambil jalan memutar? Kalian tak membunyikan sesuatu dariku?" Tanyaku sambil menatap 3 orang sahabat yg ada di depanku.

"T-tidak ada Minnie hyung, k-kita lewat sini karna kalau lewat sana.. eumm lewat sana banyak orang, nanti kau tersenggol dan jatuh." Jawab Wookie dengan sangat gugup dan semakin membuatku curiga.

"Sudahlah aku mau lewat sana saja." Ucapku dan berbalik arah.

"Eh? Hyung jangan!" Wookie dan Henry berteriak memangilku namun tak ku per dulikan. Alasan mereka terlalu aneh dan tak masuk akal.

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Sungmin berjalan santai menuju kelasnya, ia melihat banyak siswa dan siswa berlarian menuju ke Mading sekolah. Hal itu membuat Sungmin penasaran dan ikut menghampiri Mading sekolah, mungkin ada berita menarik, pikir Sungmin.

"Wah bukankah itu Kyuhyun? Ishh dia ternyata memang playboy." Ucap seseorang siswa, Sungmin yang mendengar nama kekasihnya di sebut semakin penasaran.

"Siapa yeoja itu? Sepertinya mainan baru Kyuhyun." Timpal siswa lain.

"Permisi, permisi..aku mau lihat!" Sungmin mendesak maju untuk melihat Mading sekolah dan..

DEG

Matanya membulat kaget melihat apa yg tertempel di Mading sekolah, itu adalah foto Kyuhyun yg sedang mencium yeoja. Hati Sungmin panas dan dadanya terasa nyeri, ia sudah memberi kepercayaan pada Kyuhyun tapi apa yg ia dapat? Sebuah pengkhianatan dari Kyuhyun? Sungmin sudah tak sanggup lagi menahanya.

"Minggir! Semua minggir!" teriak seseorang, Sungmin tak memperdulikan teriakan itu. Ia masih terpaku di depan Mading.

"Sungmin hyung." Pangil orang itu lembut, namun Sungmin masih belum bergeming.

"Minnie hyung." Pangil orang itu lagi sambil memeluk Sungmin dari belakang.

"LEPAS!" Sungmin berteriak seraya melepas pelukan orang tersebut.

Sungmin berbalik dan menemukan sosok Donghae dan teman – temannya yang lain, Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Donghae dan menangis dengan keras. Satu persatu siswa yang tadinya mengerubungi Mading mulai beranjak pergi meninggalkan Sungmin dan teman – temannya.

"Hiks..hiks.." isak Sungmin dalam pelukan Donghae.

"Shhtt hyung sudah jangan menangis." Wookie berusaha menenangkan Sungmin.

"Sudah kubilang kalau Kyuhyun bukanlah orang baik, pada akhirnya ia tetap menyakitimu kan hyung?" Donghae membelai dengan sayang punggung Sungmin.

"Hae-ah, bawa Minnie ke kelas." Suruh Heechul, Donghae pun membawa Sungmin kekelas mereka.

Di tempat lain Kyuhyun tengah memacu mobilnya dengan cepat, tadi malam ummanya di jepang menelpon Kyuhyun memberitahu kalau ia akan kembali ke korea bersama appa Kyuhyun dan Kyuhyun di minta menjemput mereka di bandara. Maka dari itu Kyuhyun tak bisa mengantar Sungmin kesekolah.

"Perasaanku tak enak, semoga tak terjadi apa – apa." Ucap Kyuhyun.

Setelah ngebut di jalanan, akhirnya Kyuhyun sampai di sekolah tepat 2 menit sebelum bel sekolah berbunyi. Dengan tergesa – gesa ia berjalan menuju kelas Sungmin, ia sungguh tak tenang dan pikirannya selalu saja memikirkan Sungmin.

"Sungmin hyung!" Pangil Kyuhyun begitu sampai di depan pintu kelas Sungmin.

Semua orang yg ada di kelas itu menatap Kyuhyun, begitu pun Sungmin. Tapi ia langsung membuang muka dan tak mau menatap Kyuhyun.

"Untuk apa kau kemari?! Pergi sana!" Usir Heechul.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung, ada apa dengannya?" Jawab serta Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Lupakan! Sekarang pergilah!" Kali ini Henry yg mengusir Kyuhyun.

"Sebenarnya ada apa? Aku hanya ingin bertemu sebentar dengan Sungmin hyung." Tanya Kyuhyun lagi yg masih belum mengerti apa yg telah terjadi.

Sungmin berdiri dari bangkunya, diikuti Donghae di belakangnya. Heechul dan Henry menyingkir dan memberi ruang untuk Sungmin.

Sungmin memandang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, matanya sudah memerah karna menangis.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kita akhiri sampai disni saja. Aku tak ingin menjadi penghalang kebebasanmu, aku tahu kau terbebani olehku maka dari itu aku melepaskanmu, pergilah." Ucap Sungmin dingin yan langsung membuat Kyuhyun shock!

"H-hyung, apa maksud ucapanmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun panik, ketakutannya akan kehilangan Sungmin benar – benar terjadi.

"Selamat tinggal Kyu." Dan Sungmin hanya mengucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal dan segera kembali ke bangkunya.

"Pergilah, dan jangan temui Sungmin hyung lagi!" Ucap Donghae dengan tajam menatap Kyuhyun.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, Kyuhyun dengan lemas berjalan kekelasnya. Teman – temannya mendiamkannya, tanpa Kyuhyun sadari Zhoumi tengah tersenyum penuh kemenangan di bangkunya sambil menatap remeh Kyuhyun.

"Sekarang kau rasakan bagaimana rasa sakitnya Cho Kyuhyun? Tapi ini belum apa – apa, tunggu kejutan lain menunggumu." Batin Zhoumi berkata.

TBC

Makin ngaco aja ya? Heheh mian klo emang makin ngebosenin dan gak nyambung, sebenarnya author udah kurang semangat nerusin FF ini.


	7. Chapter 7

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 7

Author :Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Kyuhyun poV

Aku sama sekali tak bisa focus mengerjakan soal ujian, pikiranku terus teringat pada perkataan Sungmin hyung yg sungguh membuatku shock! Ia memutuskanku sepihak tanpa aku tahu alasannya memutuskanku.

"Hei Kyu, kemana? Buru – buru sekali?" Tanya Changmin padaku, aku diam karna malas meladeninya.

"Lihatlah Mading sekolah sebentar, kau pasti akan menyukainya." Ucap Kangin sambil tersenyum penuh arti padaku.

Aku tak mengerti maksudnya mengatakan hal itu padaku apa? Tapi aku cukup penasaran juga. Aku pun segera keluar kelas dan melihat Mading, sekalian aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin hyung. Karna kelasnya terletak tak jauh dari Mading sekolah.

DEG

Aku terkejut melihat apa yg tertempel di Mading, itu fotoku yg waktu itu sedang berada di pesta di rumah Changmin bersama yeoja yg dengan kurang ajarnya menarikku hingga aku terjatuh menimpanya dan ia langsung mencium bibirku.

"Argghhhhh!" Aku merobek foto itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah!

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Sungmin hyung memutuskanku, ini semua pasti gara – gara foto yg di ambil entah oleh orang sialan mana?!

Aku harus segera menjelaskan ini pada Sungmin hyung, aku tak mungkin membiarkannya sendiri di tengah kondisinya yang tengah mengandung anakku.

Aku segera berlari menuju kelasnya, untung kelasnya belum bubar. Aku lihat Sungmin hyung tengah membereskan barang – barangnya dan bersiap pulang. Dari wajahnya terlihat kalau ia sangat sedih, senyuman yg biasa mengembang di wajah manisnya hilang sudah.

"Sungmin hyung." Pangilku pelan, ia menoleh sesaat lalu membuang mukanya tak sudi menatapku.

"Ya! Mau apa lagi kau kemari hah!" Donghae hyung muncul dan langsung membentakku.

"Aku ingin menjemput Sungmin hyung, kami ada janji hari ini." Jawabku mencoba bersabar dan tnang menghadapi Donghae hyung.

"Lupakan, aku tidak akan pulang bersamamu lagi." Ucap Sungmin hyung dingin dan melewatiku begitu saja.

"H-hyung." Pangilku lirih.

Sosoknya semakin jauh dari pandangan mataku, ia terus berjalan tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Apa rasa cintanya kni telah benar – benar hilang untukku? Aku mengaku salah, tapi bisakah aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menebusnya?

Kyuhyun poV end

Sungmin poV

Aku berjalan melewatinya, aku tak mau lagi menatap wajahnya. Itu hanya membuatku semakin sedih dan terluka mengingat pengkhianatannya.

TES TES

Air mataku jatuh seiring dengan rasa sakit hati yang kembali mencengkramku, aku bgitu menaruh harapan banyak padanya. Tapi apa? Ia malah membalasku dengan ini semua, tak cukupkah segala apa yg telah kuberikan padanya?

"Sungmin hyung, mau ku antar pulang?" Donghae menawarkan tumpangannya pdaku.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan." Balasku sambil sedikit tersenyum.

"Tentu tidak, kajja hyung naiklah."

Aku pun menerima tawaran Donghae yang mengajakku pulang, untuk saat ini aku hanya bisa mempercayai Tuhan,Keluarga dan Teman – temanku. Selain mereka aku sudah tidak bisa mempercayainya lagi.

"Sudah sampai hyung, sampai kapan hyung mau berdiam diri di atas motorku?" Suara Donghae menyadarkanku.

"Ahh mianhae, gomawo hae untuk tumpangannya." Aku pun segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

"Cheonma hyung." Balasnya.

"Ya sudah sampai besok." Ucapku dan berbalik dan masuk ke dalam rumahku.

"T-tunggu hyung." Suara Donghae kembali menghentikan langkahku.

"Waeyo hae?" Tanyaku menatap heran Donghae.

"A-anio, hanya ingin mengucapkan hati – hati dan jaga aegymu dengan baik."

DEG

Aegy? Aku lupa jika sekarang di dalam perutku sedang tumbuh seorang bayi. Apa aku terlalu gegabah dengan memutuskan Kyuhyun? Biar bagaimana pun Kyuhyun adalah Appa dari bayi yang ku kandung ini.

"A-arraseo, gomawo sudah mengingatkan." Setelah mengucapkan itu aku pun segera masuk ke dalam rumah.

CEKLEK

"Aku pulang." Ucapku saat memasuki rumah.

"Lee Sungmin, kemari." Aku terkjut melihat anggota keluargaku tengah berkumpul dan appa tiba – tiba memangilku.

"Ne appa, ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil menghampiri appa.

PLAKK!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi kananku, aku sangat terkejut dengan perlakuan appa. Kenapa appa tiba – tiba memukulku?

"Hiks..yeobo! hentikan! Kau menyakiti Sungmin!" Umma langsung berlari memelukku.

"Lepaskan dia! Anak memalukan ini harus di hajar! Kemari kau anak sialan!" Appa membentakku dan umma, ia menarik tanganku kasar namun di cegah umma. Aku masih belum mengerti apa yg sebenarnya terjadi.

"Appa lepaskan hyung! Jangan pukuli hyung lagi!" Sungjin segera memegangi appa.

"Sebenarnya apa yg terjadi?! Kenapa appa tiba – tiba marah dan memukulku?!" tanyaku emosi.

"Kau mau mengelak eoh?! Kau tahu Sungmin, kau adalah anak yg telah mempermalukan keluarga kita! Kau hamil eoh?! Apa maksudnya ini semua?!"

BRAKK

DEG DEG

Aku terkjut mendengar ucapan appa'j-jadi appa dan umma sudah tahu kalau aku hamil?'appa melemparkan sebuah map cokelat ke atas meja dengan kasar.

Aku meraih amplop itu dan membukanya, dalam amplop itu terdapat beberapa fotoku dan Kyuhyun dari mulai mndatangi rumah sakit hingga saat aku bermain dengannya di taman hiburan.

Di dalam amplop itu juga terdapat surat pemberitahuan yg mengatakan kalau aku hamil, dan surat itu asli! Surat itu berasal dari rumah sakit tempat sepupu Kyuhyun yang memeriksaku bekerja. Siapa orang yg telah mengirimkan semua ini?

"Sekarang katakan! Katakan kalau surat itu hanya lelucon dan kau tak benar – benar hamil!" Umma menggengam tanganku sambil menatapku dengan matanya yg sudah memerah karna menangis.

"U-umma." Aku hanya mampu bercicit lirih, tak sanggup mengatakan yg sebenarnya.

"Katakan Lee Sungmin!" bentak appa.

"A-aku,, surat ini benar umma, a-aku hamil."

Umma yg shock langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan menatapku tak percaya, appa semakin terlihat murka sementara Sungjin menatapku sedih.

"Mi-mianhae." Satu kata maaf, itulah yg bisa ku katakana pada mereka untuk saat ini.

BRAKK

"Uhukk a-appa uhukk l-lepas akh."

Appa bangkit dari duduknya dan menyerangku tiba-tiba, menghempaskan tubuhku ke tembok lalu mencekik leherku.

"Kau! Anak bodoh! Memalukan!" Appa terus mencaciku dengan kata – kata kasarnya.

"Uhuk mi-m-mianhae akh a-ppa uhuk." Dan aku pun berusaha melepaskan cekikannya di leherku.

"Yeobo cukup! Kau akan membunuh anak kita!" umma mencoba melepaskan cekikan appa.

"Anak ini pantas mati! Ia memalukan keluarga kita!" App malah semakin keras mencekikku.

"A-a-appa uhuk.." Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong appa agar cekikannya lepas, dan berhasil.

"Sipa ayah dari bayi itu!?" Tanya Appa

"C-ch-cho uhukk K-kyu-kyuhyun." Jawabku terbata, oksigen di dalam paru – paruku hampir habis.

Aku terbatuk setelah cekikan appa terlepas, umma dan Sungjin memgangi appa agar tak menyerangku lagi. Aku menangis sedih karena keluargaku tak menerima keadaanku, lalu bagaimana nasibku selanjutnya?

"Gugurkan bayi itu!"

DEG

Appa menyuruhku menggugurkan bayi ini?! Andwaeee aku takkan biarkan appa melakukan hal itu, aku sangat menyangi bayi ini.

"Andawee appa, aku mohon jangan suruh aku untuk mengugurkan kandunganku!" tolakku keras.

"Gugurkan! Atau kau pergi dari rumah ini!" Appa mengancamku, dan aku masih bersikukuh dengan keputusanku untuk mempertahankan kandunganku.

"Tidak appa! Bayiku tidak berdosa! Kau tega membunuh cucumu sendiri?!" Tanyaku dengan berani.

"Aku tidak sudi mengakuinya sebagai cucukku!" Jawab Appa.

"Hiks..hikss..Sungmin, turuti kata appamu nak..gugurkan bayi itu." Umma ikut memintaku mengugurkan kandunganku sambil menangis. Sebenarnya aku pun tak tega melihat umma seperti itu, tpi aku sudah bertekad untuk mempertahankan kandunganku.

"Mi-mianhae umma, a-aku tidak bisa." Jawabku sambil menatap umma yg terlihat sangat kcewa.

SRETT

"Yeobo!" Appa melepaskan diri dari cengkraman umma dan Sungjin lalu langsung menarikku keluar.

"Appa!" Sungjin berusaha menghalangi appa yg hendak membawaku entah kemana.

"Appa lepas! Aku tak mau mengugurkan kandunganku!" aku pun berusaha melepaskan cengkraman tangan appa.

"Diam! Kau ikut aku temui namja brengsek itu!"

Aku terdiam setelah mendengar ucapan appa, appa akan membawaku menemui Kyuhyun? Lalu apa yg akan di lakukan appa pada Kyuhyun? Menyuruhnya bertanggung jawab atau malah menghajarnya?

Sungmin poV end

Author poV

Kyuhyun tengah mengurung dirinya di kamar, sejak pulang sekolah tadi hingga menjelang sore ia tak keluar kamar. Ia sibuk menyesali segala perbuatannya yg membuatnya kehilangan kekasih tercintanya. Kyuhyun kni benar – benar telah sadar, bahwa Sungmin sangt lah berharga untuknya dan ia tak mampu hidup tanpa Sungmin di sisinya.

"Mana anak sialan itu!"

Kyuhyun berjengit kaget saat mendengar suara ribut – ribut di bawah, ia segera keluar kamar dan turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Betapa terkejutnya Kyuhyun melihar seorang namja paruh baya tengah mengamuk di rumahnya, tapi pandangan matanya langsung beralih menatap Sungmin yg berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Sungmin!"

Teriak Kyuhyun langsung menghentikan keributan antara namja paruh baya itu dan beberapa security penjaga rumahnya. Ia berlari turun dan langsung menghampiri Sungmin.

GREP

"Hyung aku mencemaskanmu, aku tidak mau kehilangan dirimu. Aku bisa jelaskan semuanya mengenai foto sialan itu." Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin dengan erat dan berbicara padanya.

"Oh jadi kau namja brengsek yg telah menghamili putraku?!" Suara itu sukses mengganggu ketenangan Kyuhyun yg tengah memeluk Sungminya.

"Ada apa ini ribut – ribut?" Tanya Mrs. Cho yg merasa terganggu dengan keributan di rumah mereka.

"Anda orang tua namja ini?" bertanya pada Mrs. Cho.

"Iya, memangnya kenapa? Anda siapa?" Tanya .

"Asal kau tahu ya tuan, anakmu ini telah menghamili putraku! Dan ini buktinya!"

melemparkan map cokelat berisi foto KyuMin dan selembar surat pemberitahuan dari rumah sakit. membacanya dengan teliti, dan setelah ia selesai membacanya wajahnya mendadak tegang. Urat kemarahan tergambar jelas di wajahnya.

"CHO KYUHYUN!" Bentak marah.

"Appa sudah mengetahui semua bukan? Maka dari itu aku minta izin untuk menikah dengan Sungmin hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Apa menikah?! Aku akan mengirimmu ke amerika untuk belajar! Dan kau tuan, berapa yg kau minta untuk mengugurkan bayi dalam kandungan putramu sekaligus menutup mulutmu?" Tanya yang amat sangat membuat marah dan merasa terhina.

"Aku tak butuh uangmu Cho! Aku ingin anakmu mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatannya terhadap puteraku!" Bentak yg marah.

"Appa! Perkataanmu sungguh sangat tidak pantas! Tenang saja tuan Lee, aku akan bertangung jawab menikahi puteramu. Aku sangat mencintainya." Ujar Kyuhyun menimpali.

"Ah yeobo, kepalaku pusing." sedikit limbung karna pusing mendengar bentakan – bentakan antara Suaminya dengan juga anaknya.

"Sebaiknya kau kemar yeobo, disni biar aku yang urus." mengangguk menuruti perintah suaminya.

Kini tersisalah 4 namja yang masih berseitegang, Sungmin masih setia berada dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Sementara dan Cho masih saling menatap dengan tatapan tajam masing – masing.

"Kalau uang tidak bisa membayarnya, maka akan kuberikan setengah perusahaanku! Yg penting jangan paksa anakku untuk menikahi puteramu!" masih berusaha menyuap .

"Appa! Walaupun kau melarang aku akan tetap menikahi Sungmin hyung! Jadi berhenti mengatakan hal yg seolah merendahkan Sungmin dan ayahnya!" Kyuhyun yg marah mendengar ucapan appanya, membentak .

"Mereka memang rendah! Mana ada namja hamil, mereka pasti mengada-ada hanya untuk mendapatkan harta kita!" Ucap .

"Tutup mulutmu Cho! Jangan sembarangan bicara!" sudah benar – benar marah, membentak sambil menunjuk – nunjuknya.

"Ngghh.." Sungmin melenguh merasa pusing menghantamnya, ia pingsan dalam dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin hyung! Hyung bangun!." Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Sungmin.

"Sungmin! Sungmin!" pun panik dan menghampiri KyuMin.

"Kalau appa tidak percaya kalau Sungmin hyung benar – benar hamil, kita buktikan sekarang! Ikut aku ke rumah benar terbukti Sungmin hyung hamil, appa harus merestui pernikahan kami." Tantang Kyuhyun pada appanya.

"Baik!." menerima tantangan Kyuhyun. :" tapi jika tidak terbukti maka kau harus pergi ke Amerika!." Lanjutnya lagi. Kyuhyun menyeringai dan menerima tawaran appanya.

Mereka segera membawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit, atas permintaan Sungmin akan di periksa di rumah sakit yg berbeda dari saat Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin chek-up.

Saat ini KyuMin bserta dan Cho tengah berada di salah satu rumah sakit internasional di seoul, Sungmin tengah di tangani oleh dokter sementara yang lain menunggu di luar.

Ketiga namja itu sedari tadi hanya terdiam menunggu dokter selesai memeriksa Sungmin.

CEKLEK

Pintu ruang pemeriksaan Sungmin terbuka, munculah seorang dokter yg sudah cukup berumur dari dalam ruang pemeriksaan itu. Kyuhyun beserta dan Cho pun berdiri menghampiri dokter tersebut.

"Bagaimana keadaannya dok? Dia dan bayinya baik – baik saja kan?" Kyuhyun adalah orang prtma yg mencerca dokter itu dengan pertanyaan.

"Jadi anda ayah dari bayi yg di kandung tuan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya dokter itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Namja itu benar – benar hamil?" Tanya tiba – tiba.

"Bagaimana keadaan putra saya dok?" Kali ini yg bertanya.

"Sabar tuan – tuan, mari ikut saya ke ruangan saya. Kita bicarakan semua di sana."

Dokter itu meminta agar Kyuhyun beserta dan Cho untuk mengikutinya ke ruangan milik dokter itu. Di dalam ruangan itulah sang dokter menceritakan semuanya pada Kyuhyun juga dan Cho.

"Jadi bagaimana dok?" Tanya Kyuhyun yg sudah tidak sabar ingin mengetahui keadaan Sungmin.

"Begini, tuan Lee Sungmin memang benar – benar hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah menginjak usia 2 bulan. Kandungannya tergolong lemah, sejauh ini Sungmin masih bisa mempertahankan bayinya karna ia berusaha dengan kuat menjaga bayi itu." Ujar dokter itu.

"Aku masih belum mengerti, bagaimana namja itu bisa hamil?" Tanya .

"Sungmin adalah namja yang memiliki keistimewaan, ia terlahir dengan memiliki rahim di tubuhnya dan biasanya itu terjadi pada kelahiran 1 berbanding 1000 namja di dunia." Jawab dokter itu.

"Lalu keadaan Sungmin sendiri bagaimana dok? Anakku itu memiliki penyakit anemia." Kali ini yang bertanya.

"Keadaan Sungmin dan bayinya sehat – sehat saja, nampaknya Sungmin menjaga kesehatan dan pola makannya dengan baik sehingga tidak menyebabkan gangguan apapun pada dirinya maupun bayi yg di kandungnya." Jawab dokter itu lagi.

Setelah puas mendengar penjelesan dokter itu, Kyuhyun berpamitan untuk menjenguk Sungmin. Meninggalkan dan Cho yg masih ingin bertanya pada dokter mengenai keadaan dan keistimewaan yg Sungmin miliki.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Aku keluar dari ruangan dokter dan kembali menuju ruangan tempat tadi Sungmin di periksa, aku sangat bersyukur jika Sungmin dan aegy kami baik – baik saja. Aku sangat khawatir saat Sungmin tiba – tiba pingsan.

CEKLEK

"Minnie chagi?" Pangilku sambil memasuki ruang rawat Sungmin.

"Kyu." sahutnya pelan.

"Bagaimna perasaanmu? Sudah baikkan?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap rambutnya.

"Hmm..ne." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Minnie ku mohon dengarkan penjelasanku ne? Aku tak ingin kau salah paham lagi padaku." Ujarku meraih tangannya dan menggengamnya.

"Ne." Jawabnya, aku pun tersenyum sejenak ke arahnya.

"Aku minta maaf atas foto itu, waktu itu aku sedang berada di rumah Changmin untuk menghadiri pesta yang Changmin dan teman – temanku buat untukku. Sebenarnya aku malas datang ke tempat itu, hanya saja aku masih menghargai mereka sebagai temanku makanya aku datang. Tak di sangka, di sana mereka malah menjebakku dengan menyewa seorang yeoja yg entah siapa untuk menemaniku, tentu aku menolaknya! Tapi.."

Aku mulai menceritakan kejadian awal yg menyebabkan beredarnya foto diriku yg seolah tengah mencium yeoja di Mading sekolah.

"Tapi apa?lanjutkan Kyunnie." Tanya Sungmin yg sepertinya penasaran dengan kebenaran kisahku.

"Saat aku hendak pergi meninggalkan tempat terkutuk itu, yeoja itu menarik tanganku hingga aku limbung dan jatuh menimpa tubuhnya, dan kesempatan itu di gunakan yeoja itu untuk menciumku. Mungkin pada saat itu ada yg memfotoku tanpa aku sadar karna aku sudah langsung emosi." Lanjutku lagi menyelesaikan ceritaku.

"Jadi begitu, menurutmu siapa yg memfotomu? Pasti salah satu dari 4 temanmu itu kan?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Kemungkin besar Zhoumi, dan orang yg mengirimkan amplop itu juga Zhoumi." Jawabku.

"Aku juga merasa kalau itu Zhoumi, aku takut Kyu. apa yg akan di lakukannya pada kita setelah ini?" Sungmin tiba – tiba memelukku, aku pun balas memeluknya dan mengusap punggungnya.

"Tenanglah, aku akan melindungimu dan aegy kita." Ucapku menenangkan Sungmin.

Tak lama kemudian, appa dan datang ke ruangan Sungmin, dokter mengizinkan Sungmin hari itu juga. Maka Sungmin pulang bersama dengan .

"Kyu, appa ingin bicara padamu." Appa menahan tanganku yang saat itu hendak naik ke atas menuju kamarku, yah aku dan appa sudah pulang ke rumah setelah sebelumnya mengantar Sungmin dan pulang terlebih dahulu.

"Apa ini soal Sungmin hyung? Apa sudah dengar sendiri bukan, Sungmin hyung itu benar – benar hamil. Appa harus merestui pernikahan kami."

"Ne, appa tahu. Appa sudah berjanji dan akan appa tepati."

"Gomawo appa, mianhae sudah membuat kekacauan ini."

Aku pun segera menuju kamarku setelah berbincang sebentar dengan appaku, aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok untuk dapat menghajar Zhoumi!

TBC

1 part lagi FF ini END horeeee XD

next part KyuMin wedding, so don't miss it.. *sok inggris*


	8. Chapter 8

FF KyuMin/ Responsibility / yaoi / Mpreg / Part 8 END

Author : Sii Hyun KyuMin Shipper

Pairing : KyuMin

genre :

ratting : T

Disclaimer : FF ini murni punya author yg berdasarkan kisah nyata teman author, cuman beberapa author karang.

Warning : yaoi, gaje,abal, typo, OOC

summary : Pertanggung jawabkanlah apa yg telah kau perbuat!

^^KyuMin Is Real^^

Still Kyuhyun poV

Keesokan harinya, aku menjemput Sungmin hyung dahulu lalu kami berangkat kesekolah bersama. Aku sudah menyiapkan rencana untuk menghajar Zhoumi! Ia harus berlutut dan minta maaf di depan Sungmin hyung!

"Kyu, kenapa?" Sebuah belaian lembut di pipiku menyadarkanku, aku menoleh memandang Sungmin hyung yg duduk di sampingku.

"Anio, aku sedang memikirkan membuat perhitungan dengan Zhoumi." Jawabku sambil mengenggam tangannya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan mencari ribut Kyu, tidak ada bukti yg menunjukan kalau Zhoumi adalah pelakunya kan." Sungmin hyung menatapku dengan pandangan khawatir.

"Aku yakin kalau itu dia, dia masih dendam terhadap kita. Dia merasa sakit hati karna kau lebih memilih aku." Ucapku sambil menatap kosong kedepan.

"Lebih baik kau mencari bukti dulu Kyu. kau bisa saja di anggap memfitnah karna menuduhnya sembarangan tanpa adanya bukti." Ujar Sungmin hyung, aku hanya diam dan tak menjawab. Mungkin memang benar apa kata Sungmin hyung, sebaiknya aku mencari buktinya dulu.

Kami pun tiba di sekolah, aku menurunkan Sungmin hyung terlebih dahulu lalu aku pergi untuk memarkirkan mobilku.

Setelah selesai aku segera menyusul Sungmin hyung kekelasnya.

"Sungmin hyung!." Aku memangil Sungmin hyung dari depan kelasnya.

"Mau apa lagi kau kesini?!" Tiba – tiba Ryeowook hyung berbicara dari arah belakang.

"M-meneui Sungmin hyung." Jawabku terbata, pasalnya Ryeowook hyung sedang menatap tajam ke arahku. Aigoo kenapa semua teman Sungmin hyung galak padaku?

"Gwencanha Wookie-ah, aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berbaikan. Kemarin ia sudah menjelaskan semuanya padaku." Untunglah Sungmin hyung datang menyelamatkanku.

"Begitukah? Baguslah, sebaiknya kau jga dengan baik Sungmin hyung atau aku dan yg lain akan mencabik – cabik tubuh kurusmu itu Cho Kyuhyun!" Ancamnya menyeramkan, Sungmin hyung hanya terkekeh geli melihatku yg ketakutan dengan ancaman Ryeowook hyung.

"Ada apa Kyu? kenapa kau tidak kekelasmu?" Tanya Sungmin hyung kemudian.

"Ani aku malas." Jawabku seenaknya."Lagi pula ini masih terlalu pagi, di kelas pun tak ada orang." Lanjutku lagi.

"Arraseo, bagaimana kalau kau mengantarku ke perpus sebentar untuk mengembalikan buku ini?" Tanya Sungmin hyung lagi.

"Baiklah, kajja." Tentu aku menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kami berjalan beriringan menuju perpustakaan sekolah yang terletak bersebelahan dengan ruang informasi, biasanya kalau ada informasi penting pihak sekolah akan mengumumkannya melalui microphone yg ada di ruang tersebut.

"Hyung kau masuk sendiri saja ya, aku tunggu di luar." Ujarku setelah sampai di depan pintu perpus.

"Hmm..ne." ucapnya lalu masuk ke dalam perpus.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku di tembok sambil menunggu Sungmin hyung, ini masih pukul 07.30 sementara bel masuk pukul 08.00. masih terlalu pagi makanya sekolah masih terlihat sepi.

Bosan menunggu iseng aku melangkahkan kakiku ke ruang sebelah, ruang informasi. Aku mengintip sedikit melalui kaca jendela, masih kosong dan terkunci.

"Kyu, sedang apa disitu?" Suara Sungmin hyung mengagetkanku.

"Eh? A-ani, sudah selesai?" Jawab serta tanyaku.

"Sudah, kajja kita kembali." Jawabnya lalu segera menggandeng tanganku.

"E-eh hyung?" Aku sedikit terkejut dengan sikapnya yg tiba – tiba.

"Wae? Aku tak boleh menggandeng tanganmu?" Tanyanya dengan mata yang mengerjap imut.

"B-boleh kok." Jawabku salah tingkah.

Akhirnya kami kembali ke kelas masing – masing karna sebentar lagi bel akan berbunyi dan sekolah pun sudahmulai di padati oleh siswa dan siswi.

Kyuhyun poV

Author poV

Seseorang tengah berjalan mengendap – ngendap mendekati ruang infosmasi, di tangannya ia membawa sebuah Tape recorder di tangannya. Langkahnya terhenti dan ia segera bersembunyi ketika melihat Kyuhyun tengah berdiri di dekat ruang informasi.

"Sial! Untuk apa dia di situ?!" umpat orang itu dalam hati.

Ia merasa lega ketika Sungmin datang dan mengajak Kyuhyun pergi, orang itu menunggu sampai KyuMin benar – benar pergi meninggalkan daerah itu.

Setelah KyuMin telah hilang dari pandangan matanya, orang itu kembali berjalan perlahan menuju ruang informasi.

Entah dari mana orang misterius itu mendapat kunci ruang informasi, dengan mudahnya ia membuka kunci itu dan masuk ke dalam.

"Hmm..coba kita lihat." Gumam orang tersebut sambil mengotak – atik alat yg tersedia di ruangan tersebut.

Orang itu menyalakan alat pengeras suara dan mengechek apakah microphone itu aktif, setelah ia mengecheknya dan ternyata berfungsi ia segera memutar tape recorder yang di bawanya.

"hahaha sekarang semua orang tahu aib kalian." Orang itu tertawa nista dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tak lupa ia mengunci kembali pintu ruangan itu.

Beberapa menit menjelang bel masuk berbunyi, seluruh siswa di kejutkan oleh suara rekaman pembicaraan 2 orang yang sepertinya namja. Mereka lebih di kejutkan lagi dengan isi pembicaraan 2 orang tersebut.

"_**Annyeong Sungmin.".**_

"_**A-apa yg kau lakukan disni?".**_

"_**Kyuhyun menyuruhku untuk menemanimu, ia khawatir denganmu."**_

"_**Ohh begitu."**_

Rekaman itu terhenti sejenak, semua siswa dan siswi yg mendengar pembicaraan itu langsung memperbincangkannya.

Sementara Sungmin di kelasnya tengah shock dan berkeringat dingin, semua teman – temannya kini mengerubunginya untuk melindunginya dari berbagai macam tatapan orang – orang yg kini tengah menatap Sungmin.

"_**Ku dengar kau hamil, selamat atas kehamilanmu. Itu merupakan sebuah anugerah dari tuhan."**_

DEG

Mata Sungmin membulat seketika, ia ingat kalau ini adalah pembicaraanya dengan Zhoumi, tapi suara Zhoumi di sini si edit sehingga terdengar seperti bukan suara Zhoumi.

Kini semua orang tengah menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin, meski terhalang teman – temannya tetap saja Sungmin dapat menyadari tatapan orang – orang terhadnya.

"_**D-dari mana kau tahu?"**_

"_**Kyuhyun yang bilang padaku, ia menceritakan semuanya padaku."**_

"_**oh ya? te-terima kasih."**_

"_**Kapan kalian akan menikah?"**_

"_**Entahlah, Kyuhyun sudah melamarkau. Tapi soal menikah kami belum memutuskannya. Sebentar lagi ujian nasional akan di lakukan, aku ingin focus dulu untuk menyelesaikan sekolahku."**_

"_**Aku mendoakan yang terbaik untuk kalian."**_

"_**Terima kasih."**_

Rekaman itu selesai dan semua orang mulai ramai memperbincangakannya, Sungmin terduduk lemas dengan peluh membasahi tubuhnya. Hancur sudah, semua orang tahu tentang dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Dan sekarang ia tak tahu apakah ia kuat menerima tatapan jijik dan cemoohan semua orang padanya.

"Sial! Siapa org yang memutar rekaman itu?!" ujar Donghae geram.

"Sungmin hyung, hyung tenanglah." Ryeowook berusaha menenangkan Sungmin yg terlihat shock.

"Ishh awas kalau aku menemukan orang yg telah berbuat jahat pada Minnie, akan ku kuliti dia hidup-hidup!" Ujar Heechul yg geram juga.

"Sebaiknya kita cari orang itu sekarang! Aku tak sabar ingin mengulitinya!" Timpal Henry.

BRAK

"Lee Sungmin!"

Semua orang terkejut saat pintu kelas terbuka dengan kasar, menampakkan sosok guru BP yang sepertinya tengah murka itu.

"Ke ruang kepala sekolah! SEKARANG!" Bentak guru itu sebelum meninggalkan kelas Sungmin.

Sementara itu di sisi Kyuhyun pun tak jauh berbeda, Kyuhyun shock mendengar rekaman permbicaraan Sungmin dengan seseorang yang tidak Kyuhyun kenali suaranya.

Semua sibuk menatap tajam dan jijik padanya, mencemoohnya dengann berbagai kata pedas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, kau di pangil ke ruang kepala sekolah." Ujar seorang siswa memberi tahu Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun segera beranjak meninggalkan kelasnya, mengacuhkan segala tatapan dan cemoohan yg di tujukan padanya.

Ia langsung menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, di mana telah ada Sungmin juga di sana dan Park Sonsaengnim.

"Duduk." Titah kepala sekolah. Kyuhyun patuh dan duduk di samping Sungmin, meraih tangannya dan mengenggamnya lembut.

"Kalian pasti tahu alasanku memangil kalian kemari?" Tanya kepala sekolah pada KyuMin.

"Ne kami tahu." Jawab Kyuhyun santai tanpa ada rasa khawatir ataupun takut sedikit pun.

"Apa rekaman itu benar? Lee Sungmin, kau hamil?" Tanya kepala sekolah lagi, mengintoregasi Sungmin.

"….." Sungmin diam tak berani menjawab, Kyuhyun yg merasa bahwa kekasihnya tengah ketakutan akhirnya mengambil alih.

"Rekaman itu benar!." Jawab Kyuhyun lantang.

Sungmin mendongakan wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata membulat shock, ia tak menyangka Kyuhyun berani mengakuinya di depan kepala sekolah.

"Kalian! Kalian telah mencoreng nama baik sekolah! Dengan tidak hormat aku akan mengeluarkan kalian dari sekolah ini!" Ucap kepala sekolah dengan marah.

"Sabar tuan, kita masih bisa membicarakan jalan keluar yg terbaik tanpa perlu mengeluarkan mereka." Park sonsaengnim berusaha menenangkan kepala sekolah yg tengah marah.

"Tidak apa sonsaengnim, ini resiko yg harus kami tanggung. Aku tidak keberatan di keluarkan, asal setelah selesai mengikuti ujian sekolah dan ujian Negara." Ujar Kyuhyun.

Kepala sekolah sedikit berfikir, Kyuhyun merupakan salah satu murid jenius di sekolahnya. Ia sudah sering memenangkan olimpiade matematik dan sains, juga meraih juara dengan tim basketnya.

"Baik, kau bisa menyelesaikan sekolahmu. Tapi tidak untuk kekasihmu yg tengah hamil itu." Ujar kepala sekolah.

"Tapi tuan itu tidak adil, Sungmin juga berhak menyelesaikan sekolahnya. Ayolah tuan, tidak sampai 3 bulan mereka sudah lulus." Park sonsaengnim kembali membujuk kepala sekolah.

"Siswa yg tengah mengandung tidak di perbolehkan mengikuti ujian, itu sudah menjadi peraturan. Jadi hanya Kyuhyun yg bisa melanjutkan sekolah sampai ia lulus." Ucap Kepala sekolah final.

"Tidak usah, aku juga malas kalau harus bersekolah di sini. Tidak lulus pun aku masih bisa mendapat kerja di perusahaan appaku. Gamsahamnida Park sonsaengnim, aku dan Sungmin akan mengundurkan diri saja dari sekolah ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan santai.

"Kau serius Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Tentu saja." Jawab Kyuhyun yakin.

"Baiklah itu keputusan kalian, kami akan buat surat pernyataan pengunduran diri kalian." Ucap park sonsaengnim.

Author poV end

Kyuhyun poV

Sebelumnya, aku menyuruh Sungmin hyung untuk menunggu saja di mobilku, sementara Aku pergi menuju kelas Sungmin hyung, meminta izin untuk mengambil tasnya. Semua pandangan siswa dan siswi termasuk teman – teman Sungmin hyung mengarah padaku, namun tak ku perdulikan. Segera saja aku pergi setelah mengambil tas Sungmin hyung dan berterima kasih pada guru pengawas.

Selanjutnya aku pergi menuju kelasku sendiri untuk mengambil tasku dan yahh membuat perhitungan dengan Zhoumi. Ku lihat ia terus saja menunduk berpura – pura mengerjakan soal dan tak memperdulikan kehadiranku.

"Ku tunggu di gudang belakang sekolah selesai ujian." Ujarku berbisik di telinganya.

Ia sedikit melirikku dengan ekor matanya, ia terlihat marah. Setelah selesai aku pun segera pergi meninggalkan kelasku dan menyusul Sungmin hyung yang menunggu di mobilku.

"Mianhae membuatmu menunggu." Ujarku sambil masuk ke dalam mobil.

"Gwencanha." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum dan menyerahkan kunci mobilku.

Aku menjalankan mobilku dan meninggalkan kawasan sekolah, aku mengantar Sungmin hyung pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kyu kenapa kau membawaku pulang?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

"Lho memang hyung mau kemana?" Tanyaku balik.

"A-aku takut Kyu, b-bagaimana jika a-appa marah lagi karna aku di keluarkan dari sekolah?" Jawabnya sambil terbata.

"Gwencanha, biar aku yg jelaskan pada orang tuamu." Ujarku sambil mengusap rambutnya lembut.

Kami pun turun dari mobil dan masuk ke dalam rumah Sungmin hyung, di rumah itu hanya ada seorang karna Sungjin namdongsaengnya Sungmin hyung sedang sekolah dan sepertinya sedang bekerja.

"Annyeong u-umma, a-aku pulang." Ucap Sungmin hyun pelan.

"Sungminnie? Kenapa sudah pulang? Eh,kau bawa teman?" Tanya dari dapur.

"U-umma i-ni Kyuhyun." Sungmin hyung memperkenalkanku pada

"A-annyeong ahjumma, Cho Kyuhyun imnida. A-aku namjachingu putramu." Aku pun memperkenalkan diriku pada yeoja yg sebentar lagi akan jadi mertuaku.

tampak terdiam, mungkin agak terkejut. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sambil menjabat tanganku.

"Kau tampan, aku bersyukur kau mau bertanggung jawab." Ujar tersenyum lembut.

Setelah itu mempersilahkanku duduk dan menyuguhkanku minuman dan makanan ringan, sungguh sangat ramah. Aku pun menjelaskan tentang keadaan kami yang telah di keluarkan dari sekolah. Awalnya tampak sedih dan kecewa, tapi ia tetap menerima.

"Gwencanha, umma mengerti. Ini sudah konsekuensi dari perbuatan kalian." Ucapnya bijak.

"Ne u-umma, hiks..mianhae." Sungmin hyung tampak terharu lalu memeluk ummanya. Aku yg melihat moment ibu dan anak ini ikut terharu.

"Tenang saja ahjumma, aku berjanji akan menebus kesalahanku dengan membahagiakan Sungmin hyung dan aegy kami." Ucapku, dan Sungmin hyung pun tersenyum ke arahku.

Ku lihat jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tanganku, sudah pukul 10.00, ujian pasti sudah selesai. Aku harus bergegas kembali ke sekolah menemui Zhoumi dan menyelesaikan masalah kami.

"Emm.. hyung, aku pamit pulang dulu ne?" pamitku pada Sungmin hyung.

"Eh kau mau pulang Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin hyung.

"I-iya, appa menelpon dan menyuruhku pulang." Jawabku berbohong.

"Hmm arraseo." Ia pun mengangguk.

"Annyeong hyung, aku pulang dulu." Aku mengecup keningnya sebelum beranjak pergi meninggalkan rumah Sungmin hyung dan kembali ke sekolah, tepatnya untuk menemui Zhoumi di gudang belakang sekolah.

Sesampainya di sana, aku sudah melihat Zhoumi tengah menungguku. Rupanya ia cukup berani dan tidak sepengecut yang aku pikirkan.

"Untuk apa menyuruhku kemari?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Hanya untuk memberi pelajaran padamu." Jawabku sambil menyeringai.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya berpura – pura bodoh!

"CIh,jangan berpura – pura seolah kau tidak tahu apapun! Kau yang menyebabkan kekacauan dalam hidupku bukan?!" Bentakku geram.

"Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat, atas dasar apa kau menuduhku sebagai penyebab kekacauan hidupmu? Kau sama sekali tak memiliki bukti! Jadi jaga ucapanmu sebelum aku menuntutmu dan menjebloskanmu ke penjara atas tuduhan pencemaran nama baik!" Ia membalas bentakkanku sambil mendorong bahuku.

"Kau ingin menuntutku?! Silahkan saja! Sebelum kau menjebloskanku ke penjara, aku sudah mengirimmu ke neraka!"

BRUGGHH

Satu tinjuan ku layangkan ke arahnya, Zhoumi jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Ia menatap marah padaku sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, lalu ia bangkit dan bersiap menghajarku.

BAK BIK BUK (?)

Perkelahian pun tak dapat di hindari, aku terus menghajarnya dan ia pun balas menghajarku. Tak ku perdulikan tubuhku yang ngilu akibat hantamannya yang ternyata cukup keras, hingga..

BRUGGHH

"Akkhhh.."

Aku meninju perutnya dan ia pun terpental ke belakang, badannya terkulai di tanah dan ia meringis memegangi perutnya.

"Cuihh! Jangan coba – coba kau melporkanku. Jika kau berani, video pesta narkobamu bersama teman – temanmu akan ku serahkan pada polisi dan mengatakan kalau kau salah satu pengguna dan pengedar narkoba tingkat internasional."

Setelah urusanku dan Zhoumi selesai, aku pun pergi meninggalkan tubuhnya yang terkapar tak berdaya di tanah. Ancamanku sudah pasti akan membuatnya menjauhiku dan takkan berani lagi mengusik hidupku.

Kyuhyun poV end

Author poV

Seminggu setelah kejadian itu, Kyuhyun mendapat kabar jika Zhoumi berhenti sekolah dan kembali ke Negara asalnya, China. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun tenang, takkan ada lagi yang mengusik hidupnya bersama Sungmin.

Dan mereka pun memutuskan untuk segera menggelar upacara pernikahan, hari yg telah lama mereka impikan kini telah berada di depan mata.

"Huft~" Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat, ia terlihat manis dengan menggunakan tuxedo putih dan dasi kupu – kupu berwarna pink.

"Tenanglah hyung, kau sangat manis hari ini." Wookie dan teman – temannya yg lain tertawa melihat betapa gugupnya Sungmin.

"Hahaha kau kan sudah sering di garap bocah evil itu? Kenapa harus gugup begitu?" Tawa Heechul membuat Sungmin kesal.

"Aku gugup bukan soal itu!"Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aigoo hyung kau imut sekali! Kenapa tidak menikah denganku saja?" Celetuk Henry.

PLETAK

"Diam kau mochi!." Donghae menjitak kepala Henry. Sedari tadi Donghae hanya terdiam.

"Ishh sudahlah, kalian hanya membuatku bertambah gugup." Ucap Sungmin.

CEKLEK

"Sungmin,sudah saatnya." Pintu ruangan rias Sungmin terbuka, muncullah ummanya dan memberi tahu kalau ini sudah saatnya.

"Ne umma." Jawab Sungmin. "Ayo." Sungmin memberi isyarat agar teman – temannya mengikutinya menuju acara upacara pernikahan yg di adakan di kediaman keluarga Cho.

Sungmin berjalan di damping sang appa, sang appa mengantarkan Sungmin sampai di depan altar dan menyerahkan tangan putranya kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyambut tangan Sungmin dengan senang, Sungmin tersenyum amat manis pada Kyuhyun yg dib alas senyuman tak kalah manis dari Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah upacara pemberkataan ini akan segera di mulai, jika ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini katakana sekarang atau tidak sama sekali". Ucap pendeta yang memnjadi penghulu mereka.

"Tidak ada? Baiklah kita mulai upacara ini, Kyuhyun-sshi ulangi setelah saya." Tanya pendeta sebelum akhirnya upacara pemberkatan mereka di mulai.

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, bersedia menerima Lee Sungmin sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam keadaan apapun." Sebelumnya pendeta itu telah menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk mengulang kata yg di ucapkannya, dan Kyuhyun melakukan itu.

"Sekarang giliran anda Lee Sungmin, ulangi setelah saya." Pendeta itu menatap Sungmin.

"Aku Lee Sungmin, bersedia menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai pendamping hidupku dalam keadaan apapun." Sungmin pun mengikuti kata – kata yg di ucapkan pendeta itu.

"Baiklah dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian sebagai sepasang suami – 'isteri'. Silahkan pasang cincin dan boleh mencium pasangan masing – masing.

Kyuhyun membawa jari – jari lentik Sungmin dan menyematkan sebuah cincin emas putih di jari manisnya, begitu pun dengan Sungmin yg melingkarkan cincin serupa pada jari manis Kyuhyun.

Mereka saling berpandangan, lalu semakin mendekatkan wajah hingga akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu dalam sebuah ciuman lembut dan penuh cinta.

PROK PROK PROK

Semua tamu undangan yang terdiri dari keluarga besar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun beserta teman – teman Kyuhyun bertepuk tangan dengan meriah menyambut pasangan pengantin baru itu.

"Hae-ah, sudah jangan cemberut begitu. Ini pernikahan Sungmin hyung." Eunhyuk kekasih Donghae yang merupakan saudara sepupu Sungmin menyengol kekasihnya yang tampak merengut.

"Aishh aku masih tidak rela kalau Sungmin hyung harus menikah dengan bocah evil itu Hyukkie! Nanti keponakanku nakal – nakal!." Ucap Donghae memandang ke arah kekasihnya.

"Biar saja, Kyuhyun kan pilihan Sungmin hyung. Kalau nanti anak mereka nakal juga itu derita mereka, memang kau mau ikut mengurus anak mereka nanti?" Tanya Hyukkie.

"A-ani, aku lebih senang mengurus anak kita nanti." Jawab Donghae sengaja menggoda Hyukkie yang wajahnya sudah memerah.

Dengan demikian berakhirlah kisah ini, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya bersatu dan menemukan kebahagiaan mereka. Dari semua kejadian ini, Kyuhyun jadi banyak belajar mengenai betapa pentingnya sebuah pertanggung jawaban. Ia jadi lebih berhati – hati dalam bertindak dan selalu bertanggung jawab atas segala kewajibannya pada keluarganya.

THE END

Mianhae klo endingnya gaje^^V

Gomawo buat semua yg udah RNR FF ini :)


End file.
